


Resolution

by Leilani5



Series: Magenta [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Caring Anna, Caring Omega Dean, Dispirited Naomi, Dying Zachariah, Elusive Alpha Michael, Impatience, M/M, Maternal Beta Ellen, Out of Character, Regret, Romance before it ends, Sickly Alpha Castiel, Torn Between Loved Ones, Ultimate Decision, Wonderful Kevin, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 22,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Castiel's condition worsened as the days go by. His Omega, Dean tried so hard to help alleviate his pain and sought help everywhere he could.</p><p>Zachariah on his deathbed, bestowed his only son, Castiel everything he owned except the house he lived in which he left for his wife. That was all she needed and Castiel found that he needs to look after his heartbroken mother as well. With the demands of his company and family along with taking care of his mother proved to hurt him more than he thought he could handle.</p><p>He made a decision to end his suffering but knew the high risk involved. Chose to keep it a secret from his Omega till the day comes when he has to finally tell him the truth. </p><p>Will Castiel dared enough to go through the biggest obstacle in his life where the odds are greater? Or will he endure the pain as long as he's with his family for the rest of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of this series. Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoy this one.

The Alpha ended the call with Michael and turned to his Omega. 

"I'm sorry, Dean. He didn't wish to speak to you anymore lest we fight again. I can't express how terribly sorry I am for my reactions earlier, my love, please forgive me." said Castiel forlornly. 

Dean held him fast, not allowing his Alpha to see the disappointment on his face. "It's alright, Alpha. I'm going to be okay. It's always been like that between me and him anyway. It's nothing new, I'll get over it."

"I'm so sorry, Dean..let me talk to him again." offered the Alpha as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. The party's still going on in the living room and they could hear Kevin's and Sam's voice cheering the children in their team to win the mini games while the rest laughed happily. 

Dean took his phone away and said,"No, Alpha. It's our children's birthday, lets not miss out on the fun outside. Come." He pulled Castiel and met the rest in the living room. The happiness on their twins face were enough to make them forget about the unpleasant incident moments ago.

That evening after dinner when everybody's left, Ellen reminded them of the rest of the gifts in the children's room. The twins received lots of presents that half of them still left unopened. So the Beta, along with their parents sat watching them tore the gift wrappers apart. 

"Ellen, thank you so much for your help today, this party won't be a success without you, Anna and Claire." Ellen smiled and Castiel added,"And of course the rest too, remind me sweetheart, to send all of them a thank you note." he then said to Dean.

"Daddy? Can you take us to the park tomorrow? I wanna ride my bike!" said Cyrus and Carly nodded eagerly at her Omega father to agree.

"Of course, my loves. But you must sleep early tonight, promise? Daddy don't want no cranky babies in the morning!" he scowled playfully at his children who laughed at his face expression.

Ellen and Castiel helped put the gifts away and Dean grabbed his children for a bath. After Castiel took Cyrus out of the tub for Carly's turn next, she asked her Daddy where did his best friend Michael went?

Apparently the child had noticed his disappearance for the rest of the day and was puzzled. Dean told her that he had left urgently and asked her why she asked.

"I want to thank him for my bike, Daddy, it's the best gift I got for my birthday." she said with her pouted red lips.  
"We'll send him a thank you note, alright sweetheart?" he said and the child looked at him, nodding.

Castiel came back to the bathroom shortly after he got Cyrus settled in his bed.

He watched Dean rinsing their baby girl in the bathtub. Her long wet hair flopped down her face that Castiel can't help but smiled at the adorable sight. Dean turned his head to look at his Alpha and he smiled too.

"She's so cute, isn't she, sweetheart?" Castiel asked his Omega and Carly hurriedly pushed her wet hair away from her face and grinned at her Papa. 

"Can I get out now, Daddy?" she whimpered softly, huge eyes beseeching Dean's. The Omega loved to wash his children in the bubble bath till their skin pruned sometimes. 

"Sure, baby, go to your Papa. I know you want to." he teased and Carly held out both her hands readily for her Papa.

After that the mates showered together, spent time giving tender kisses and whispered words of promises to be patient with each other.

The Alpha later pulled his Omega in bed and said,"I think we should visit my father tomorrow after the park, Dean. We'll fetch Claire too. I had this strange feeling when I saw him on FaceTime this afternoon."

"Sure, Alpha. I want to meet him too. Sleep well now, baby. We had a long day." coaxed Dean gently.

"I'm sorry again, Dean. I will try to make it up to Michael for you. I don't want you to lose his friendship." he admitted and Dean hugged him close.

"Hush, Alpha. I love you and I forgave you already. Let's sleep, I'm super exhausted."

The Alpha watched Dean fell asleep immediately and slowly pried himself away from his hold. The throbbing pain in his head began as he thought about his father, Dean, his children and Michael. 

He walked to the bathroom and took those goddamn pills again, wishing that it was his last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellen decided to come with them to the park and also visit the Alpha's ailing father, Zachariah. The twins had fun riding their tricycles, birthday gifts from Michael and the adults sat at a picnic table watching them as they talked.

Castiel apologized to them again for his behavior and Ellen asked if there were any different methods to reduce the tumor or his headaches.

The Alpha pondered about telling her the other option. The horrifying alternative that would either end his life or left him paralyzed. The thought made him frowned.

"You okay, Alpha?" asked Dean worriedly. He wondered if Castiel brought the pills with him and berated himself for hoping that he did.  

Castiel smiled and then kissed his Omega."..yeah..I'm okay baby.." 

Dean and Ellen looked at him skeptically but the Alpha quickly gave the Beta his answer. "No, Ellen, nothing. I can't expose myself to radiation and the pills are my only safe bet now, or so it seemed."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Cas. Dean had found out about things that will lessen the attacks, right, Dean?" she asked her nephew who was busy looking at his Alpha. 

Dean jolted when his name was mentioned and turned to Ellen and asked what she's been saying. Ellen patiently repeated and Dean nodded eagerly,"Yes, Alpha, there is a holistic retreat for your condition and you can go whenever you want." 

"That sounded good, Dean, maybe we can check it out in the next weekend? I'm sorry I can't do it on weekdays sweetheart, I will be too busy." explained the Alpha apologetically.

"It's alright, baby, we'll go when you're free." replied Dean positively. Actually he already made that call to that place but he wanted his Alpha to agree first.

The twins cycled back to the adults and Castiel suggested that they go to his parents now. The children were excited especially Cyrus at the thought of seeing his grandmother, Naomi. When they reached the townhouse, they saw there's a priest and a lawyer present.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel went straight to his mother asking her urgently, what had happened. Naomi told him that the priest's presence was requested by his father, Zachariah.

"Why, mother?" he asked dreadfully.

"Promise me, you won't be sad, Castiel. Your father felt that today is his time to leave the earth and he's been saying that since last night. I couldn't agree with him, my love but I saw he made his peace these past few days. Go to him, Castiel." admitted Naomi inconsolably and he held his mother, tight. 

".....hush...mother, please don't cry, don't cry. I love you, father loves you and he wouldn't want to see you too sad, mother." he consoled gently as he held her face. "...don't cry..." he repeated softly and brushed her tears away, even when his own unbridled tears threatened to fall.

The Alpha kissed his mother's forehead and turned towards his Omega and Ellen. "I'll go see my father first, if you don't mind?" They nodded in understanding and held his children in their laps. The children behaved, as if they too understood the seriousness of the situation. Naomi followed his son as she tried to dry her tears away.

Dean held Ellen's hand next to him on the couch and the Beta gave him an assuring squeeze. The priest was praying quietly across from them and the lawyer was writing notes on his file.

 

Zachariah smiled as he saw his family entered his room and sat by his sides on the large bed.

"Castiel..." he spoke softly, his voice almost inaudible that the Alpha had to lean closer to him and hear what he had to say.

The Patriach looked more gaunt than on the phone yesterday and his son can't control his tears anymore as he held his father's bony hand. He has to remember his father this way and he refused to. Castiel wanted to remember his father as the man who despite any situation, had always remained cheerful and positive, well liked for his humor and fun loving way, the big jolly Alpha. 

He thought he could be strong in the face of death that he even told his mother not to cry earlier. But now what he did was break down and cried when he saw the tears that fell from his father's eyes. Naomi who couldn't control her emotion anymore began to cry along her son.

"...please, don't be too sad my loves...I want you to know.... that I'm ready to meet my maker... I want my family to accept.... this temporary separation... till we meet again. I've lived a very good life,.... I have nothing to regret. I have a very loving wife..though a feisty one before..but nevertheless..my one true love." he smiled softly as he patted Naomi's head on his chest before adding,"...and the most wonderful son....any father could have.... Castiel?" the younger Alpha looked at his father with his face crumpled with sorrow,"..yes, father?"

"You're a very good Alpha.... and... I often wished that I was.... as strong as you, my son. The things that you went through,.... no ordinary man would even dare to experience.... but you conquered them all. I'm so proud of you, ..Castiel." confessed Zachariah warmly.

"I'm proud of you too father but I wished you could be with us longer. Why can't you fight this? Fight for your life father?" mourned Castiel in tears and kissed his father's hand.

Zachariah tried to squeeze his son's hand but that too seemed like an effort. He knew his time is nearing and was glad to have all of his loved ones there. So he said to Castiel,"It's time for me to go.... but I promise that I will always....always... watch over all of you. Can you... promise me something too?" 

"Anything father, anything..!"replied Castiel earnestly as he brushed his relentless tears away.

"Please... take good care of your mother,.... watch over her....don't let her be too sad.. and may I see Dean... and my grandchildren now?" he asked, smiling softly at his son.

Castiel promised him and kissed his forehead before rushing out to get his family.

They all surrounded the dying Alpha and the children spoke a few words and kissed their beloved grandfather. The all exchanged loving words to the Alpha and gave their last hugs.

Soon after, Ellen and the priest joined in and the latter prayed close to Zachariah's ear. Zachariah listened to the prayers as the tears seeped from his closed eyes. 

At exactly seven in the evening, Zachariah Phillips Novak left the earth and met his maker.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The late Zachariah was buried next to his grandson, Cayden. Family and friends paid their last respects to the well loved Alpha at the cemetery on a Tuesday afternoon after the funeral service at the church.

Castiel and his small family stayed with his mother at the penthouse to keep her company. She's been crying silently, looking at old photos of her and his father.

She told Castiel in tears that she had wronged him for so many years and regretted that she didn't cherished him sooner. It was when his father was diagnosed with cancer that she started giving him, her undivided and loving attention. 

 

Dean and the children were there surrounding the distraught Omega too, looking at the countless photographs of a young and happy Naomi with her husband Zachariah. 

"You know, I married your father despite my father's disapproval. Your father was a very charming young man and he worked as a part time gardener to support himself through college at our house in Maine. I fell in love with him and your grandfather was furious but your grandmother adored him. So your grandma and me persuaded your grandpa to accept your father. Your grandpa relented but with two conditions. Your father must quit his gardening job that he loved and joined our family's business. Your father wasn't pleased but because he loved me so much, he'd do anything." Naomi stopped abruptly as the memories saddened her. Tears fell and she started to cry.

Both Dean and Castiel tried to console her, told her she don't have to go on since the old story was obviously upsetting her but she quickly brushed her tears and went on.

"..your father was unhappy but he did his best to please my father but unfortunately, it's not the trade he knew best. Your grandfather pressurized him and me, the wife who's supposed to take her husband's side, became impossible and success oriented. My father's warning words, I heed and ignore the pleadings of my husband's needs. I will always live to regret this, Castiel...!!" she wailed in her son's arms.

Her mourning range from silent, faraway looks to hysterical bouts that Castiel decided that they should stay longer at least till the week before his children started preschool.

Dean agreed and did his best to cheer his bereaved mother in law though Castiel was needed by his mother more during times like this.

The Alpha went back to the office a week after the funeral and was burdened with so much tasks that required his immediate attention. 

That was when he developed new symptoms as his stress level heightened.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

At first, Suki didn't think much about her employer's forgetfulness and even tolerated his grumpiness when he couldn't find his work documents. She blamed it on the recent death of his father that the Alpha had became increasingly disorientated and impatient.

But today was the third week that he's been there and now he's blaming her for not reminding him of a very important meeting with a client.

Suki was sure that she had reminded the Alpha the day before. Now, he had missed it and he was mad at her. "Why don't you remind me again, Suki?! Isn't that your duty as my assistant?! Why are you so incompetent!!" Castiel berated the Omega the second he slammed down the phone on his irate client.

He had lost a very good deal and it's all because of his assistant. That was what he thought at first. He threw the proposals in the rubbish bin and sent her away in tears. That was the first time he scolded Suki and he regretted it soon after.

For some reason, he wondered if Suki was telling the truth that she did reminded him verbally and also electronically. She said she had forwarded the meeting date to his phone.

Out of curiosity, he checked his calendar and sure enough, there it was, so he walked out to Suki's desk to apologize to her. Another employee, a Beta was consoling the Omega and when she saw Castiel, she hurried off, back to her office. Suki was in tears and when the Alpha told her that it's his fault and that he was sorry, her cries subsided.

The next two days, almost the same thing happened, this time he did make it to a client's building but the timing was all wrong. He ended up waiting outside the office of the said client for more than 2 hours and he had called to scold his assistant again.

What made matters worse was Dean's been calling him to tell that his mother refused to eat again and the Omega was getting worried. The Alpha promised to talk to her when he comes home and after they hung up, he began wondering if this meeting snafu was his fault.

But he found no calendar reminder, so he really thought that it's Suki's fault this time but she insisted that he was told.

Suki walked on eggshells around her disarrayed boss eversince and once, she'd witnessed his violent tendencies when he pushed off everything from his desk to the floor with one swipe of his arm.

And the few times she caught him popping pain killers after these unpredictable outbursts.

Suki can't take her employer's attitude anymore and made a decision that last day of the week.

"Castiel.....I'm sorry but I....I..." stammered the skittish Omega as she approached her employer.

"What is it? Speak up, please, I have a lot of work to do here." urged the Alpha as he typed away on his computer.

"I...I...wish to tender my resignation immediately." she said finally.

The Alpha's deft fingers froze on the keyboard as he looked up at her in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel shook himself off his trance and rushed towards the scared Omega.

"Suki...no!" he said with startling urgency with both hands held opened as if to tell her to wait, don't do this.

She involuntarily stepped away and the Alpha was hurt that she's so afraid of him.

"Please, Suki! Let's talk this over! I know I've been an asshole these past week but I was so overwhelmed. I know it's not an excuse to take it out on you and I apologize again. Please, sit down, come on, we can talk this over. You can scold me, I don't care but please don't leave this company, Suki. I need you." he pleaded as he pulled the chair out for the Omega to sit.

He then went around and dragged his own chair to sit closer to his assistant. He didn't want his desk as a barrier as he listened to Suki's woes.

So Suki told him, her apprehension and discomfort that the Alpha listened carefully to her every word. He waited until she finished and passed her the box of tissues to blow her nose and wiped her tears.

"Suki, it's not your fault, it's mine. I was too busy, here and at my mother's home lately. It's my fault, my condition that caused all these chaos and I'm so sorry, Suki. I'm getting help..actually it's my Omega who got help for me at a retreat but I'm too caught up with work to get treatment now." explained the Alpha.

"What's wrong with you, Cas? You changed a lot lately and I'm really afraid of you. Not just me, most of your other employees too." confided the Omega as she looked at him for answers.

"I guessed it's just fair that I tell you the truth. Suki, I have a brain tumor and I think, I'm slowly developing the other symptoms." confessed Castiel in sadness.

"But I saw you took those pain killers, Alpha. Aren't they effective?" inquired the Omega curiously.

"I don't know...I honestly don't know anymore Suki.." he said forlornly, looking at his hands on his lap. He's glad that she'd listened to his woes too. They've worked together for years and was more friends than office acquaintances.

"Maybe you should go to the retreat Dean found for you, Cas?" she suggested but he shook his head.

"Then, I will come back with tons of workload waiting for me and I will lose it again, Suki." he muttered dejectedly.

"What are you going to do then, Alpha?" she asked gently. She was feeling more and more sorry for her unfortunate employer.

"I am going to lessen my workload...which means...I will stop getting more clients. Think it's enough for now, maybe this problem of mine will disappear on it's own volition one day..?" he joked lightly and Suki laughed softly.

"I hope so too, Cas, for you and your family's sake. Mine too.." she added with a smile.

"Does that mean you're staying for your erratic boss?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yup, but try to control your anger, alright?" she warned lightly.

"I will, thank you, Suki, for everything." 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was getting desperate. Naomi had refused to eat even her favorite dish from her favorite restaurant. He took the plate away and asked her gently.

"Would you like something else, Naomi? I can make it for you now if you want. You've got to eat something or you will get sick." reminded the Omega.

"I am already sick, Dean. I missed him dearly, how can I eat knowing that he's lying down there, in the darkness?" she whimpered sadly as she searched his face for some sort of understanding.

"Naomi, believe me, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I lost Cayden but now he has his grandpa Zachariah by his side. Your husband's not alone, Naomi. He has Cayden and I believed their spirits looked out for each other." reasoned the Omega.

Naomi listened and muttered,"I know and I do hope so too.."

Dean took the plate and put it back in front of her at the table. She shook her head and said."I don't have appetite Dean, I think I just take my sleeping pills and nap. Thank you."

She got up slowly and went into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Dean was afraid every time she did that and prayed that his mother in law won't try to injure herself.

Since the burial, she's been mourning and refused to eat. Cried when she was left alone and her condition worsen after Castiel went to work. Even Cyrus couldn't lift her spirit and the child thought sadly that perhaps his grandma didn't love him anymore.

So Dean had to explain to his children why their grandma behaved that way. It's one of the hardest thing Dean had to do. 

Dean was so busy entertaining his thoughts that he didn't hear his Alpha came home. 

"Babe? Why are you still up sweetheart?" the Alpha asked and his voice jolted Dean out of his reverie.

"Hey, when did you get in?" he asked curiously and looked at the time on the microwave oven. It showed eleven thirty in the evening.

"Just. I'm sorry, my love, too much work. Why are you eating so late, Dean? You might upset your stomach." asked the Alpha, worriedly.

"It's not mine, Alpha. It's your mom's, me and the children already ate. Cas, I'm very worried about your mom, love." said Dean, frowning.

"Me too, Dean. Tomorrow's Saturday, I won't be going in and I will try talk to her okay, babe?" he said and Dean smiled. He knew Naomi would listen to his son only and it's okay with the Omega as long as she's eating.

Castiel wished he could tell Dean this forgetful problem he's having but was afraid to worry his Omega. He decided to call Dr. Shurley about his new condition.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean watched in amazement at Naomi's transformation. Castiel had attended to her the whole morning from the moment she wakes up. Dean made their breakfast and his mother in law finished the food because her son was next to her. 

The Omega understood that she needed this link after her husband's gone but if only she let him do the same for her. It made him feel like an outsider and the uneasiness stayed with him for the past weeks he'd been there. Castiel was at work most of the time so he wouldn't know what's going on. Dean didn't tell him that for the first few days, Naomi wouldn't even want to speak nor look at him. He tried not to take it personally, people mourned in different ways. 

Now that Castiel's there he was glad that his Alpha was able to get through to his mother but what happens when Monday comes when he has to go to work? Dean dreaded the weekend to be over. He liked Naomi but he felt like an intruder, even the children were getting restless. They missed their home so Dean proposed to his Alpha to bring his mother home with them. 

Dean could still care for her while the children roam around in the back yard. The townhouse is nice but with all the expensive decorations that adorned the place, Dean was afraid to let his children play inside. The park was quite a distance plus Naomi refused to leave home too, even for a bit.

"Dean, my mother wouldn't want to leave, sweetheart. She's still sad about my father's departure, please try to understand?" pleaded the Alpha when Naomi finally took a nap before lunch.

"I do but the children and I missed home. I missed my aunt Ellen too, Alpha. I hope you'll understand us too. Maybe you could persuade her to live with us for a while, I promise to make it so comfortable for her, Alpha." cajoled the Omega, praying that Castiel will agree.

The Alpha sighed and said,"Okay, I'll ask her during lunch alright. I'm sorry for this situation you're in, Dean."

Dean got up from the bed and rushed to hug his husband. "Please don't apologize, Alpha. I'm not complaining, I'm just thinking of our children too and school starts in two weeks. We've not prepared anything for them yet." he explained gently.

"Yes..I know baby... Listen, I'm going to meet with Dr. Shurley later, just for a little while." said the Alpha.

"Why? What's wrong??" asked Dean with concern.

Castiel cupped his face and said,"Nothing, my love. Erased that worry from this pretty face." he smiled and kissed the Omega,"I'm going to ask him about the medicine I've been taking, that's all."

"Is that all, Alpha?" asked the Omega in doubt, searching the Alpha's blue eyes.

"That's all. I'll be back soon, I promise. Are you going to cook lunch my love?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I hope she'll like it. I'm getting worried about my cooking skill lately, Cas." laughed Dean softly.

"You're the best cook I've known, Dean and I'll make sure she'll eat your food later. I'd better go. I see you later sweetheart." the Alpha kissed his Omega and later his children who begged to follow their Papa. 

Dean comforted his crying children and after Castiel left he heard Naomi calling out for her son continuously.

"Oh, guys, you woke your grandma." he said to his children in his arms. Here goes he thought as he walked into Naomi's room.

"Castiel's left for a while, he'll be back soon, Naomi." he explained gently to the Omega who sat up in her bed, frowning at him.

"Call him, Dean. I needed to talk to my son, please." she said and Dean was torn. What should he do about this situation? His Alpha wouldn't appreciate if he kept calling for every single thing about his mother.

On the other hand, Naomi was almost impossible to deal with when she's adamant. He sighed and lied that he will call his Alpha right away. He left her room and waited a few minutes before entering again.

"He's phone was turned off, Naomi, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can get you instead? Are you hungry?" he asked nicely and she just muttered, nothing.

"I just want my son."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry Naomi, I'm afraid you have to wait for him to come home and he did tell me soon." said Dean and she asked where did her son went off to. Dean told her that his Alpha went to see his doctor.

"Dr. Singer?" she asked.

"No. It's a Dr. Shurley, a neurologist." he replied.

"Why is he seeing a neurologist?" she asked curiously as she got out of her bed.

"Because of his condition, it's not getting any better, Naomi that maybe he thought the medicine not working so well." said the Omega, slightly anxious at her sudden interest in the subject. 

"Why didn't any of you tell me this?!" she stated impatiently and walked out of her bedroom. Dean saw that she was reaching for the house phone and obviously calling her son. Dean was apprehensive, after all he had lied to her about Castiel's phone being turned off and all.

"Castiel?" she asked and Dean watched her from a distance. 

"Nothing, but Dean had tried to call you but your phone was turned off." she explained and after a while she turned to scowl at the Omega.

"Yeah, he told me. Please tell me later what's going on with you, Castiel. Bye." she hung up and turned towards her bedroom. On the way, she gave a disapproving look at Dean without saying anything.

Dean knew he was caught but he too wouldn't want to explain himself. It will only fell on deaf ears or worse a sermon from his mother-in-law. His Alpha will understand why he did that, he's sure of it and that's all that mattered to him.

Dean could hear Naomi locked her bedroom door and he sighed heavily. He missed his aunt so much already and then went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. He will call his aunt after, the need to hear her warm and caring voice was pressing, indeed.

 

 

"So, I'm stuck with this drugs, Doc?" asked Castiel dejectedly.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Novak." the doctor replied.

"Please call me, Castiel. I'm sorry but with all due respect, are you absolutely sure that this drug were not making me worse, doctor?" asked the Alpha curiously.

"No, Castiel. It won't or I wouldn't prescribed them to you. Maybe you would want to try some non scientific ways too to reduce the pain. Like holistic treatment?" he suggested readily. The Alpha's concern about this very topic wasn't the first he heard.

"My Omega, Dean wanted to set me with one but I'm too busy with work, my grieving mother and my family to even think about it." confessed the Alpha with regret. He wanted to get better and now the doctor said those symptoms he had were expected.

"Try to make time, Castiel. It's really important or you will depend too heavily on the drugs and what I gave you was of high dosage too." the doctor warned gently."Please take it only when necessary, Alpha."

Castiel nodded,"What else will come after this? After these horrible headaches, tremors and forgetfulness? What else am I expecting? Tell me doctor, please, so I won't be surprise!" he expressed emotionally.

Dr. Shurley sympathized with him and was reluctant to tell him the only option that his patient already knew.

"Remember what you said about the operation? That it being risky and all? The only way for me to get rid of this fucking tumor, doctor?" asked Castiel.

"Yes, what about it, Castiel?" the good doctor asked worriedly.

"I might go with that option soon if there's no other way out for me anymore. I can't live like this any longer, doctor." he confessed, sadly.

Dr. Shurley tried to find the right words and the only thing he said was,"Don't give up on any other methods yet, Castiel. The operation should be the last thing on your mind after you've tried everything else."

The Alpha drove home thinking about his conversation with the doctor and the one with his mother earlier. She had said that Dean tried to call him but his phone was turned off but he hasn't received any calls from his Omega at all. He wondered why Dean lied to his mother, maybe there's an explanation and he would understand why he did that. His mother had moved from crying to controlling lately, almost back to her old self. 

Castiel sighed heavily and thought that maybe Dean's right. They should go home already, he too missed the nest his Omega has created for their family.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel walked into the house greeted by his excited children. "Aren't you supposed to be napping, huh?" he threw Cyrus in the air. The child shrieked with laughter and Carly begged for her turn next. Dean heard them from the kitchen and went out to meet his Alpha. At the same time, Naomi came out from her bedroom and looked down at them from the third floor railings. 

"Hey, lover, how's your visit?" Dean asked as he held his Alpha and his daughter. Castiel kissed his lips and whispered,"Like I already suspected." he shrugged and Dean was about to ask him what and Naomi called out to her son from upstairs.

"Castiel? Can I see you for a few minutes?" she requested and without waiting for an answer, she walked back into her room and left the door opened.

Castiel gave his Omega an apologetic smile and said,"I won't be long, baby. I know you wanna know more details about my visit. I can't wait to have lunch with you. I'm starving." 

Dean smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before calling his children to follow him to the kitchen.

Castiel found his mother sitting at the balcony and he sat next to her. It was a beautiful day out there, the summer's heat almost gone and the cool autumn breeze took over. His father loved to sit there with his mother during the last months of his life.

"Mother?" he asked when she didn't say anything but watched his every move. It was pretty daunting, like he's been scrutinized.

She smiled and said,"Firstly, Castiel, tell me about this visit to Dr. Shurley that I'm not aware of." 

Castiel returned her smile and replied plainly,"I'm sure Dean had told you mother." 

"Well, your Omega had lied to me about your phone situation, I guess from now on I can't really take his words seriously, can I?" she sneered.

"I'm sure Dean has his reasons, mother. But let's not talk about my Omega. You wanted to know about my visit? I was just checking with the doctor if there's any danger in continuing my medication and he said no. That's about it. Lunch is ready, why don't you come downstairs with me?" asked Castiel nicely.

"I'm not hungry. I will fix myself something later, Castiel. You go ahead with the children." she said firmly, deliberately leaving Dean's name out. Castiel was not happy about it but he tried to not let it show. So he gave her a full smile and said,"Okay, well, if you changed your mind, just come join us, alright, mother?" 

"Don't bet on it" she muttered under her breath and her son heard her but he tried hard to control his anger. 

He left her there and rushed downstairs to meet his beautiful family. Dean refused to eat at the grand dining table and preferred to eat at the small round table in the kitchen instead.

"Is she coming?" asked the Omega, the moment he saw his Alpha.

"She's tired and wanted to nap longer. Just save some food for her sweetheart." said Castiel and Dean knew his husband was lying to him but it's okay. He's been living in that house for weeks and already knew about his mother in law unpredictable behavior. Dean knew she's mad at him about the phone situation.

"Oh, I forgot to tell her about us going back home sweetheart. I hope she agreed to come with us." the Alpha said unconvincingly. "Dean? Why did you tell her that my phone was not available?" he added curiously.

"Because she wanted me to call you right away after you just left, Alpha. I'm not pleased that I lied but I don't want you to think that I can't handle her." he admitted firmly.

"But you got yourself into trouble with my mother, sweetheart. Next time just call me, alright. I don't want you to get yourself stuck like this. I can handle my mother, don't worry about it." assured the Alpha.

"Oh yeah? Try staying in this house during the day for three weeks!" snapped the Omega and immediately regretted his tone. He meant to joke but his words came out harsh and Castiel went silent. The twins looked at their parents expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bark at you, Alpha." Dean apologized immediately.

Castiel looked at him and said,"It's okay, let's just eat. We'll talk later."

They ate in silence throughout the meal, including their children.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean felt really bad at snapping at his Alpha earlier and knew it was his fault for lying in the first place, so he kept a plate of dinner in the fridge for Naomi. Hoping that his mother in law will forgive his mistake. He then saw his husband made his way to her room and then he turned to his children.

"I think Daddy gonna get you ready for bed early, my loves." he said and they whimpered in protests. Dean groaned and grabbed them by their waists and carried them to the second floor bathroom where their rooms were located.

He wished he could hear Castiel's conversation with his mother. Dean knew it won't be easy for them because despite her increasing imperiousness, Naomi was lonely and she's reluctant to leave the house that she had shared with her late husband for years. 

The Omega busied himself with the children without any knowledge of the heated arguments between his Alpha and Naomi.

"Did he tell you to do this? To leave, Castiel? You can tell your mother the truth!" she half shouted as her anger for his son's Omega arises.

"No..I mean...yes but with you coming with us, mother! I don't want to leave you alone here either. You're still mourning father, Dean told me himself." explained the Alpha desperately. He knew his mother gonna make this matter very difficult for him.

"I don't want to go anywhere, Castiel! This is my house, your father died here, don't you care?!" she remarked angrily.

"I do mother, but my children are going to school and Dean's worried about the house. He will take care of you there like he did for you here. Please, I don't want to argue about this. We come back here over the weekends, this I promise you!" assured Castiel.

"Why don't you keep your promise to your late father to take care of me instead, Castiel? Or have you forgotten?" she snide at her son. 

"I have not forgotten, mother, and please don't blow this thing out of proportion!" he countered and Naomi walked closer to her son.

"You're an Alpha Castiel. If Dean wanted to leave then let him, why don't you stay here and take care of me? your mother? He has his aunt, he won't be alone." reasoned Naomi firmly.

Castiel can't believe his ears. "Are you suggesting that I abandoned my family, mother?" he posed the question incredulously.

"Please don't get all dramatic with me, Castiel. Your Omega can't stand me, I'm not stupid!" she barked.

"That was because you won't let him take care of you and I'm not stupid either, mother! Tell you what? Forget this! If you don't want to come with us then it's your choice, I'm not forcing you. I will come see you whenever I'm free after work, mother. Is that fine by you?" he asked seriously, staring at his mother for an answer.

"Fine! I will hold you to that promise" she said and shooed her son from her room. 

The second she closed the door, she inhaled a very deep breath and calmed herself. She's going to be all alone in this big house and it's all Dean's fault. She has lost her husband and now her only son!

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The Alpha stomped angrily towards the kitchen. He was furious and his hands were shaking, thank God his mother pushed him out of the room just now or she would've witnessed his tremors. 

"Fucking tumors!! Fucking Dr. Shurley! Fucking pain killers!!!" he growled, letting out his frustrations in the kitchen.

"Where are those fucking pills anyway?!!" he opened every door of the kitchen cabinets but couldn't find the drugs. He knew Dean had hide it away and he got angrier as he rushed upstairs to their bedroom.

"Dean!! Dean!!!" he called out in the darkness but his Omega wasn't there so he walked through the hallway of the second floor and heard Carly's laughter. It came from the bathroom and he made a bee line towards it. 

"Dean! Where're my pills?!!" he asked irritably. Dean and Carly looked up at him from the bathtub. The Omega was giving his daughter a bubble bath and she was having fun when Castiel pushed the door opened and yelled at him.

"I don't know, Cas. I've not seen your medicine. Why are you so angry?" he replied with a frown and turned his attention back to their daughter to rinse her off.

"Don't lie to me! Where did you hid it, Dean?! Tell me now!" he demanded as the pain in his head returned and his hands shook hard.

Dean took the huge towel and wrapped his wet daughter with it then turned to his Alpha,"I did not lie! I swear I've not seen it, Alpha! Why must I hide it from you?!" 

Scared, Carly wounded her little arms immediately around her Daddy's neck as he carried her. "Look, you scared our baby. Are you happy now, Alpha?!" he gritted and walked past his husband to take Carly to her bedroom across the hall.

"Where the fuck is it then?" Castiel muttered impatiently and went back to their bedroom, turned on all the lights and searched the entire drawers there. He found it in the pouch he brought to Dr. Shurley's office and cursed his forgetfulness. 

While he took his medicine in the bathroom, he saw his Omega staring right at him in the mirror. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or should I ask the fucking doctor myself, Alpha?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel put the medicine away in the bathroom cabinet and turned around to face his Omega who saw the guilt that written all over his face.

He gripped the sink with his hands to control the tremors but Dean saw it and walked closer. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked sadly as he took both his Alpha's hands in his. Castiel lowered his head in shame that Dean held him tight.

"Tell me what's wrong, my love?" Dean whispered in his ear and kissed his neck softly. The Alpha's tremors slowly eased and he pulled away to look at his Omega.

"I'm a freak, that's what's wrong with me, Dean." he joked lightly but his eyes were starting to pool with tears.

Dean held his stubbly face in his hands and kissed his mouth sweetly."You're not a freak,my love, you're my husband, my Alpha, my soulmate, my everything. I love you and I don't wanna ever hear you say that again, you hear me?" warned the Omega gently and he nodded with tears now falling down his face.

"Oh, Castiel, what makes you think hiding from me was a good idea? I wanted to share your burden, Alpha, that's why I married you. You've been there for me in every situation, you're my hero and I'm yours my love. Hush now, don't cry, I'm here. We'll find a way, baby. There's always a way.." assured Dean positively but Castiel shook his head. 

"I don't think so, Dean. Lately, I found that I'm getting more and more forgetful that Suki almost quit because I thought she was incompetent but it's me that was losing my memory. I'm scared, sweetheart, what's happening to me? What else are going to happen to me?!" Castiel bawled on Dean's shoulder that he held the distraught Alpha tighter. 

"We're going to get help, my love as soon as we get home. I actually had your name registered and they wanted to meet you soon. I will be there with you every step of the way." promised Dean earnestly.

"But I have to work, Dean. How can I support my family if I don't work?" lamented the Alpha.

"We have savings and I have the money from the charges I got recently. I know that I told you I'm never gonna use them but we could use them at times like this. This is more important, you're more important than my pride, my love." Dean coaxed his Alpha and kissed his face over and over again.

"No, don't use them, my love. I don't want you to be reminded of the horrible incident. My father left me some money and I'm going to ask my mother and our attorney to help run the company while I'm gone. It's good that she's busy too. Let me talk to her, sweetheart." the Alpha kissed his Omega and excused himself. 

Naomi was surprised to see her son at her door and asked curtly what he wanted, again. He told her about his plans of getting treatment and asked if she could help take over his duty for a while. 

"How serious is your condition, Castiel? You failed to tell me the truth. I want a straight answer now." she asked seriously, staring at her son's face.

"I think I'm dying, mother." he cried and Naomi pulled her son into her arms.

"..Oh, God.!..Castiel...!" 

 


	14. Chapter 14

His words broke his mother's heart, but Naomi tried not to falter in front of her son. She must be strong, there's no way in hell she's gonna let that happen to Castiel.

Her husband was taken away from her in less than a year and now this. She wasn't aware of the seriousness of Castiel's condition. He believed that there's no way out for him and Naomi won't accept that. A child should not die before their parents and she's going to make sure of it or she'll die trying. 

Naomi felt useful suddenly, this is what she knew best, taking charge of a dire situation. 

"Listen," she pulled away from her son suddenly and took his hand and settled him at the edge of the bed. "Don't worry about the business, I will take care of it. What kind and where is this treatment you're talking about? I want to know, Castiel." she urged him and he told her about Dean's plans.

"Get him here, we'll talk about this thing now." she ordered and Castiel froze.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he didn't make a move.

He brushed his tears away and said,"Please don't tell Dean what I just said, mother or he will be devastated."

Naomi softened her gaze and kissed her son,"I know, I understand. Go get your husband, Castiel."

Castiel left and called his Omega, at first Dean was apprehensive to enter the Matriarch's room but she invited him in gently that he relented.

Naomi led them out to the balcony and they started talking. She kept her promise to her son not to mention his fear about his impending death. Dean told them about the place and Naomi agreed that Castiel should get the best treatment as such.

"Don't worry about my grandchildren, I will get them the placement in the best preschool. All I want you both to do, just be with each other, support each other, like I did with your father before he's gone."

Dean teared up at her words and apologized to her for lying about his husband's phone. 

Naomi smiled softly and said,"I apologized too for being a hard assed mother in law and I understood now why you're protecting my son. Thank you for your unselfishness, Dean. We're going to stay together during this difficulty. You're both tested time and again and for the life of me, I will never understand why but I believe we could find a solution. Stay positive always, remember that." 

She hugged the both of them and then bade them goodnight. In bed, she spoke to her late husband, "Alpha, please watch over our son and save him from harm. I love you and I miss you, always."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean kissed his husband all over, cherished the man with all the love he got.

"Dean, do you need me now?..you can tell me the truth sweetheart. I'm feeling okay now, really." asked the Alpha with all sincerity. He thought that his Omega wanted to get intimate but afraid to initiate anything from him. 

"I need you, Alpha but not inside of me, not tonight at least. I just want to kiss you and love you, pleasure you." confided the Omega, smiling down at his Alpha. 

"I don't understand, my love?" he whispered softly, as he smoothed Dean's brow with his thumb. 

Dean smiled knowingly as he slipped his hand into the opening of his Alpha's boxers. He pulled out his member and stared at it for a while. 

"Dean, you don't have to do that sweetheart. I know you want to make me happy but I am happy just having you here with me, my love." confessed the Alpha when he knew what his Omega was trying to do.

His words received no reply, instead Dean went down on him, took him whole into his wet mouth till the tip touched his throat. Castiel let out a loud moan when his Omega began sucking him slowly.

Dean wanted his Alpha to forget his pain, his suffering for a while but he wanted to take it slow and gentle with the man he loved so much.

"I love you..." moaned Castiel as Dean gazed hazily at him beneath his long eyelashes. It was such a beautiful sight that the Alpha thought that he could come just by watching the vision before him.

Dean held the base of his cock so that his husband would last longer. He sucked and licked till Castiel can't take it anymore and begged his Omega to release his hold over him.

He groaned his warning that he's coming but Dean ignored him as he continued to suck and swallowed every drop without gagging nor hesitation. The love Castiel already had for him deepened when he finally let go of the limped organ. He pulled his Omega onto his body and whispered,"...are you okay, sweetheart?"

Dean nodded with a smile and asked him back,"Did you enjoy it, my love?"

"..so much..so..so much..." he pulled Dean's head down to kiss him languidly till they were both rendered breathless.

"I love you my Alpha" whispered Dean softly to his mouth and Castiel responded with another deep kiss.

Dean fell asleep on his Alpha's chest while the man massaged his scalp gently. Castiel can't sleep even though he was so emotionally and physically exhausted. His thoughts strayed to the future where he imagined seeing his children grew before his eyes with his beautiful Omega by his side.

But tears suddenly fell to the sides of his face when his mind brought him to the startling reality that he could die any day soon.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The next day after breakfast, the Alpha drove his family to his home first and they met Ellen. Dean kissed and hugged his aunt and told her about their plans to take Castiel to the treatment center in Glen Cove.

He asked her if she don't mind watching over the kids for that day and she was more than happy to be with them. She had missed her grandchildren so much that she began entertaining their needs immediately. 

The treatment center was less than an hour away from where they lived and Naomi approved of it the minute she spoke to the Administrator who was also a doctor. The Alpha took the family around the center and introduced them to his subordinates and few of the patients there.

The good news was that Castiel was able to go home everyday and this pleased him very much for he hated to be away from Dean and his children.

Naomi paid the fee for the entire year for her son and the doctor promised to reimburse the difference if Castiel decided to discontinue treatment. He will begin the sessions the next day.

They went out after sending Naomi to the office at her insistence. She was excited to work again and whipped the employees to shape. Castiel felt a little bad for Suki who had it good while he was in charge. There's no messing around with his mother, he thought in amusement.

"Shall I take you out on a date, sweetheart?" the Alpha asked him gently before he pulled out of the parking lot.

Dean smiled widely and asked,"Think you should." They both laughed at his straightforwardness.

Castiel took him to an exclusive Japanese restaurant on Fifth Avenue and later they took a leisure stroll in Central Park.

Dean could feel the slight tremor coming from his Alpha as they walked hand in hand. 

"You okay?" he asked as he kissed Castiel's hand lovingly.

Castiel nodded and smiled. He prayed that the holistic or alternative treatment will help alleviate his condition. He was sad that Dean had to see him this way. 

"Erase the negative thoughts, my love" reminded Dean gently as if he could read his Alpha's mind.

Castiel stopped and immediately embraced him,"Dean, my soulmate, my heart, promise me that if anything ever happened to me, please don't be sad, know that I will always love you and that you must, you absolutely must take good care of yourself, my love. Listen to your aunt Ellen, seek her counsel and surround yourself with our beautiful children, sweetheart."

Dean nodded and he felt like crying because his Alpha's speech sure sounded so much like goodbye.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Five months had passed and Castiel, progressed pretty well with the help from the treatment center. His Omega was relieved to see that he did not rely too much on his pain killers since.

Both Dean and his Alpha went there almost everyday except weekends. They made time to do this between parenting duties and their twins enjoyed school tremendously especially Carly who made quite a number of fast friends while her twin, Cyrus was more picky and serious though they're both adored by their teachers.

In the next two months, Castiel decided to stop going for the treatment and went back to work. He was confident about his condition since he hasn't suffered from severe attacks except for the occasional light headaches which was unavoidable. 

His other symptoms, the tremors, nausea and forgetfulness had mysteriously disappeared. The Alpha was grateful for the treatment he got but life has to go on and his mother was convinced that her son's ready to come back to the corporate world. Naomi had done very well with the company, Castiel was very proud of his mother because even though she's an Omega, her business acumen matched most of her competitors who were predominantly male Alphas.

Naomi took the opportunity to travel the whole of Europe for two months with few of her women friends while her son's back at the office.

Unfortunately, the Alpha has somehow lost touch with some of the current events of his company and struggled to keep up with the progress that his mother had made. He was surprised at the increasing tasks that seemed to doubled during his absence. Castiel noticed that his mother had actively acquired quite a number of new clients and more projects. 

His stress level heightened and he began consulting his neurologist again only because he can't find the time to get the alternative treatment, not with the overwhelming workload that fell upon his responsibilities.

The symptoms came back worse than ever that his Omega put his foot down and forced his Alpha to go back to the treatment center. At first, Castiel was reluctant, worried about his work that needed his immediate attention but Dean won't take no for an answer. 

So on that fourth Sunday since Castiel went out to work, they both visited the facility. After a week of taking the alternative medicine, his body system failed to respond well liked it used to before, mainly because of the pain killers he's been taking almost everyday.

Dean was furious because he didn't know about his Alpha's visits to Dr Shurley and thus began new fights and arguments between the true mates. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Dean!!..Dean!! please! STOP!!" Castiel pulled his Omega's arm and swung him around."For christ sake! Listen to my explanation, first, Omega!" growled the Alpha in frustration. They just got back from the facility where Dean found out that Castiel had been taking the pain killers without his knowledge.

"What explanation, ALPHA!?! If the doctor didn't find out about it, I would've never known! So save your stupid explanations! It's too fuckin late!" Dean yelled as he tried to pull his arm away and turned but Castiel only held on tighter.

"What's going on, Dean? Cas?" asked Ellen as she looked at the irate couple before her. The children had already ran to their room at her request. She didn't want them to witness the fight between their parents. Dean who was staring at his Alpha turned his attention to his aunt.

"Why don't you ask him, aunt?! Why don't you ask this LIAR because he didn't think that it's necessary to be truthful to me! I've done so many things to help him recover!" he shouted in anger and then turned back to Castiel."I researched the proper food for you! Cooked for you! Made sure that you eat healthy, accompanied you for months at the facility and then you went back to that goddamn pills without even telling me!?! So what makes you think I want to listen to your explanation now, ALPHA?!!" reproached the Omega contemptuously.

He still tried to pry his arm away without success. His Alpha was naturally stronger than him and tried not to use his commanding voice on his Omega. Things are already bad as it is to make matters worse.

"Dean, please, baby. I have my reasons." the Alpha tried to explain and Ellen cut him off,"Cas? You're doing good, why did you take those pills again?" 

"Ellen, l have no choice because I was too busy working!" said the Alpha exasperatedly and Dean huffed as he shook his head in disbelief. 'Fucking excuses!" he muttered under his breathe and Ellen warned his nephew to be nice.

Castiel told them about his huge workload that his mother had left for him to continue and Dean turned to him and said,"She's heartless! That's all I can say about your mother! Why did she leave you with so much work and then went off vacation for two months?!!" 

He can't believe that his mother in law would do this to her own son! Her greed exceeded her compassion for her son! 

"Dean! Whatever she is, it's still my responsibility, my company, my legacy! How can I make you understand this?! She deserved to take that break after what she's been through with my father and also for helping me when she's supposed to be mourning! Speak ill of her however you liked, Dean! Bottom line, it is my duty to see that the business continue to strive!" retorted the Alpha as he stared at Dean from across the  kitchen table.

"And it's My duty to see that MY Husband is well!!! Your duty to take good care of Yourself first and not lie to me!!!!" shouted the Omega and Castiel quickly let him go when he felt the sudden migraine attack at the side of his head. He ran upstairs towards their bathroom to take those pills that his Omega disapproved of.

Ellen watched the Alpha go and turned to his Omega,"Dean? I think you should go see his doctor and tell him your concern. You know Castiel, he's always working hard and wouldn't want to disappoint either his mother nor you. His sacrifice isn't worth his life, Dean."

"You tell him, aunt. I gave up!" he said dejectedly and walked out of the kitchen. Ellen sighed tiredly thinking about their stubbornness.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dean, where are you going?" asked Ellen as she hurriedly followed his nephew who was heading towards the front door.

"I just wanna drive around, aunt. I'm just so mad right now!" replied the Omega as he walked towards his car.

"Be safe and come back soon." she reminded and walked back inside, understood his need to clear his mind. It's true that Dean had done a lot for his Alpha lately and all those efforts seemed pointless now. Castiel's back to square one.

But it's not Castiel's fault either, in Ellen's opinion, it's his mother's. Dean was right. How could she? Who cares if she wanted to go on that vacation, why did she burdened her son with more work than necessary? If it's up to her, she will bloody sell the company and retire, while let Castiel recuperate.

It's not that they don't have the money, they're richer than God! Naomi seemed like a selfish individual to her and so different from her son, Castiel, who lived for his family and his legacy that he held so dear.

Ellen was proud of her nephew's husband, such a noble Alpha that he didn't even blame his mother for his current condition. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Castiel was looking at her forlornly in the living room. 

"Cas? Are you alright, son?" she asked with voice full of concern. He nodded slightly and gave her a sad smile.

"Where did he go, El?" he asked quietly.

"He took a spin to clear his mind. I'll make you some herbal tea, come Castiel" she beckoned him to go to the kitchen with her.

The Alpha watched the Beta boiled the kettle on the stove and grabbed two mugs from the kitchen cabinet. She put a bag of Chinese herbal tea in his and a Darjeeling in hers. Dean had bought those herbal teas from a well known Chinese medicine shop. 

After she poured the boiling water, she set the mugs on the kitchen table and sat opposite the Alpha.

"What are you going to do now, Cas?" she asked gently.

He rubbed his face and shrugged. "I don't know, El. I really don't...Dean's right to be mad at me but I really had no choice." 

"I know, don't worry about Dean, he'll come around. Can you get someone to take over your job for a while? Maybe detox yourself or something and go back to the treatment center?" she asked with hope and the Alpha shook his head.

"I tried hiring few help before but they can't perform the same job I did. Not that they're not good but there are too many confidential stuffs that I have to be diligent about and I was too busy to monitor everything. The doctor at the treatment center told me that it's going to take them five times harder to treat me totally and I must stay at the center which I refused." confessed the Alpha.

"Any other options that you could think of, Cas?" she asked again, not giving up on this conversation yet.

He hesitated and then decided he wouldn't share the information with his Omega's aunt. He trusted her but she loved him and Dean too much to not tell his Omega his plan.

Dr. Shurley had told him about the only successful operation that was performed two years ago on a patient with similar problem as Castiel. He's a brave Alpha who happened to believe in miracles. The doctor had asked if Castiel agree with that opinion and he was silent. 

At this point, that was his only option and if he dared to tempt his own fate like that lucky patient, Castiel will go ahead with the operation.

He looked at Ellen and said,"There's no other options for me, El."


	20. Chapter 20

Dean drove back home in fifteen minutes, he thought that he could be gone for hours but that was never the case. He missed and worried for his husband, anger replaced with compassion as he hurried home.

Castiel and Ellen was pleased to see him and the Beta excused herself to see to their children upstairs. It was late afternoon and hoped that the twins were taking their nap.

"Dean?" Castiel moved towards his Omega and held his hand."I'm really sorry."

"Do you realize how many times we said sorry to each other, Alpha? Uncountable." remarked Dean jokingly.

"I know, but I will still apologize to you." Castiel insisted.

"I forgave you but I'm very disappointed at your mother and you can't changed my mind about her, understood?" he said and Castiel nodded.

Dean pulled his Alpha's hand and led them to their bedroom. Ellen was shutting the door to Cyrus' room and told them that she's going home to make dinner. Crowley's visiting and she invited them to come over later with the children. They said yes and thanked her.

"Please don't fight, my loves." she smiled as she patted their cheeks before walking away. Castiel smiled warmly at the Beta's kindness.

They sat next to each other in bed and Dean asked,"What are we going to do now, Alpha?" 

Castiel pondered for a bit then turned to him,"I'm going to close the company."

Dean's eyes in surprise. He didn't expect that at all."Are you serious?" he asked curiously, turning his body towards his Alpha.

"Yes, but it will take a month because there are lots of important things I need to settle." said the Alpha seriously.

"So, you're not selling it off? Just close it down? What about your mother?" asked Dean with interest.

"Yes, I'm going to close it down and compensate the employees. I will only tell her when she gets back from her vacation. I am the Alpha of this family now so it's solely my decision." added Castiel.

"Oh..okay and then? You're going to check into the treatment center, Alpha?" asked the Omega, relieved to hear the good news. He'd rather be poor than have his husband stressed out and sickly like this.

Castiel said,"No, I don't want to be away from my family."

Dean was shocked for the second time."Then? What's your plan, Alpha?" he asked, searching Castiel's face for answer.

The Alpha gazed into his green eyes and asked,"Do you believe in miracles, Dean?"

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Dean looked at him, puzzled. "Why do you ask me that question, Alpha?"

Castiel smiled softly at him and whispered,"Just answer my question, sweetheart."

"After all that had happened to us, I think we definitely needed one but so far I don't believe in it. Please tell me why you're asking me this question, Alpha. You're making me scared." moaned the Omega and the Alpha held him close, comforting him in his arms.

"The reason I asked was because I want you to take care of me here, in our home. I don't want to get treatment elsewhere because I hate to be apart from you and our children. Who knows miracles might happen? Can you do it for your Alpha, love?" asked Castiel gently.

"I'll do anything for you, you know that, Alpha." assured Dean in a whisper.

"I love you" professed Castiel as he kissed Dean's head.

"I love you too. Do you believe in miracles?" Dean asked him back.

"I do." whispered Castiel so softly that he was almost unheard.

Dean pulled away and looked at his Alpha in tears. "Don't cry, my love."

Castiel smiled and got up, pulling the Omega with him. "Let's check on our babies." He led them out of the room and then Dean asked, softly, "Cas?" 

"Yes, sweetheart?" he replied as he looked into Dean's eyes.

"Can we have another baby?" Dean asked sweetly.

Castiel pulled him in and kissed his mouth. He gazed into Dean's hazy eyes and whispered tenderly,"Yes, my love."

They had a nice dinner at Ellen's place. No depressing subject was discussed at the dining table. Ellen and Crowley witnessed the intimacy between the true mates and smiled at each other. The children were merry and the food that Ellen cooked were delicious as always. 

It was so perfect that both the Alpha and the Omega felt that miracle has come their way.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

That night, they made love and it was the most emotional yet passionate one they ever had. At first they took their time worshiping each other's body, kissing, biting, murmured sweet, loving words till the Omega can't stand it anymore that he begged prettily to be taken immediately by his Alpha.

Castiel's tender touches became more urgent and more desperate. Dean's sweet words turned lustful as he urged his Alpha who settled perfectly between his wide opened legs. 

"I want your baby..." he pleaded and moaned into Castiel's ear. The Alpha ended the foreplay and wanted to give his Omega what he needed without hesitation but the sweet smell of slick that ran down his Omega's inner thighs made his head swim.

Instead of penetrating his mate, Castiel slid down and rimmed his Omega's red, quivering hole. The delicious moans coming from Dean's pretty mouth urged him on that he began fucking into him hungrily with his talented tongue.

Dean shouted obscenities at the sudden amazing sensations he felt down there, that his fingers automatically clutched his Alpha's thick hair hard as he moaned louder in ecstasy.

It felt so good that he involuntarily jerked his bottom up and down that the frenzied Alpha growled and pressed his hips hard onto the mattress to stop his movement.

"...fuck me now...pleaaasee..." he begged in tears, can't control his lust any longer. Castiel stopped but started licking him upwards, continuously from his hole to the underside of his cock and on to his flat stomach, all the way to his neck and then devoured his eager mouth.

The Alpha's thoughts ran wild, that if he should die, he wanted to die this way, pleasuring his Omega. 

"...you want my baby to fill your flat tummy sweetheart?!!hmm..?!!" moaned the Alpha breathlessly into Dean's gasping mouth as he grind their cocks lewdly together.

"...yes..yes..Alpha...please..!!" begged the Omega as he quickly wrapped his legs around his Alpha's waist and pulled the man down hard with his heels.

The Alpha fucked him immediately without preamble. The Omega conceived their fourth child that night.


	23. Chapter 23

Castiel thanked Sammy for coming. The tall Alpha who was at first reluctant to be involved in something so crucial like this at last see his friend's point and desperation.

"Please make sure no one knew about this, Sam until it's necessary. Take care of our daughter, Claire and let her be what she wanted to be. I know you loved her like your own and I'm forever grateful for your kindness." he said sincerely and they both smiled at his words.

"When is your operation, Castiel?" he asked almost sadly. 

"End of this month, Sam." he replied readily.

"You're very calm about this." Sam said carefully. He was amazed at the man's attitude before him.

"I've made my peace with God. Come what may, I will do this, let Him decide my fate." stated the Alpha firmly.

"Dean's going to be heartbroken, Alpha." Sam reminded him gently. He was amazed that he'd said that but he truly cared for the couple and their children.

Castiel was rendered speechless for a while. God knows how many times those very words haunted his fucking head that he had vomited continuously in the office bathroom this morning, much to the alarm of his male employees. His condition was getting more and more severe that Dr. Shurley suggested to move the operation date closer.

"Unfortunately, he will be but there's someone who had promised me to take care of him and my children in case I don't make it, Alpha." replied Castiel after he pulled himself together in haste.

"How can someone replace you that easily? I know you had no choice but I think you should tell Dean this now so he will be prepared." warned Sam urgently.

"I intended to but we'll see." said Castiel sadly.

"When?" Sam pressured and the Alpha looked at him. He too wondered when's the best time to tell his Omega.

He shrugged in resignation without words.

"Who's this person who will take care of him, Cas? And your children?" Sam felt like he has tons of questions and wanted the Alpha to give him all the answers. 

"Michael. Look, Sammy. I know you're worried about us especially Dean and our children. But I intended to live and I hoped that God will answer my prayers this time."confided the Alpha with emotion.

"God, you're fucking crazy but rest assured your secret stayed with me. It's gonna burned my soul but dammit, Castiel for our fucking lawyer-client relationship I won't!" huffed Sammy exasperatedly.

After Sammy left, he told Suki that he wanted to be left alone for the rest of the day. He cried and cried at his desk till there are no more tears left for him to shed.

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Ellen brought the tray of iced tea outside towards her nephew who's been gardening since early that morning when she prepared breakfast.

"Dean? Have some ice tea, come on." offered the Beta as she set the tray on the outdoor table. Dean brushed his soiled hands on his denim overalls and sat next to his aunt.

"Ah...those roses are so gorgeous Dean, I loved their colors, so vibrant yet warm...it's like halfway between red and blue...violet? not quite right ah!! I don't know how to explain it!" she laughed as she got up and knelt before the beautiful blooms. She touched the petals lightly and was clearly enamored by their beauty.

"It's magenta, aunt. That's the name of the color." said Dean proudly. He can't explain it but for the past few days, he's been thinking about that color. He already knew that he's pregnant but instead of craving food, he craved gardening. The weird thought made him burst into sudden laughter that his aunt looked at him strangely.

"Why are you laughing?!" asked his aunt, laughing along with him.

"I'm laughing because I craved magenta colored roses!" he said as he laughed some more.

"What do you mean, crave?" she asked curiously then the thought entered her mind."Dean? Are you..?" she didn't finished her sentence because she might be wrong. Everyone knew that Dean didn't want any more babies after Cayden's demise.

Dean smiled warmly at his aunt and said softly,"...yes..."

"Oh Dean!!!" she got up instantly and hugged her nephew. "I'm so happy for you and Castiel, sweetheart. I'm going to have another grandchild! I'm so bloody happy, Dean!!"

Dean laughed at his aunt's choice of word, the more she spent time with that Scotsman Crowley, the more colorful her language becomes.

"I'm so happy too, aunt. I wanted this child so much and I hoped that he or she will bring us lots of joy and happiness." confessed the Omega in tears.

"Oh she will Dean! She will!" exclaimed his aunt cupping his face.

"She? You think that it will be a girl, aunt Ellen?" asked Dean gently as tears streamed down his face.

"Ah! I don't know! haha...it just came out my mouth. I don't care if it's a he or she, I will love them as much as I love all your children, baby." she admitted and Dean asked again in amusement,"Them? You think it's gonna be twins now? What did you add in the ice tea, aunt?!" he chuckled softly.

Ellen laughed as she pulled her hands away and smacked his face lightly, "Don't you make fun of your aunt, young man!" 

Dean laughed and finished his iced tea. "I think it's time to fetch the bugbears. Do you wanna come with me? We can have lunch in town? I don't want you to cook, let's celebrate my triplets!"

Ellen jokingly smacked his face harder this time and said,"Let's go!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel left a note on Suki's desk when he can't find her there. It's three in the afternoon and he decided to leave his office and drive around to silence his troubled mind.

Sam's words remained in his head long after the Alpha had left. He sighed as he pulled his car out of the parking garage. He drove out of the city area towards Greenwich. The drive there proved to be peaceful and quiet, he could see the trees that lined the street had changed their colors for the autumn.

The wind blew the fallen leaves on the ground and he saw a few kids playing outside, enjoying the cool weather. Castiel remembered the time when he was small, his father and him played catch just like those happy kids with their father.

The memories made him happy but yet at the same time saddened him. He wanted to play those games with his children when they're a little older and then he remembered his baby that Dean's carrying now in his belly.

Will it be a boy or a girl? Will he ever knew? Will he ever get to hold the precious child in his arms?

Castiel shut his eyes as tears threatened to fall. Dean had asked if he wanted a baby too and he had said yes because he can never say no to his Omega. Was he being cruel? Knowing that he could die and still let his Omega bear his child? But Castiel didn't want to die nor live half a man he was now.

It's do or die. How specific that metaphoric phrase sounded to him now. 

He brushed his tears away and drove to the other lane and found that the houses are now further and further apart from each other and much older. Out of curiosity, he drove up to the end of the cul de sac and saw a cross sign above a brown brick building.

A church, tucked away by few tall and thick bushes. He parked his car on the street and walked on the narrow path towards the church. It's quiet and there's no one around. 

The double wooden door wasn't locked and he let himself in. It was warm and welcoming inside that Castiel chose to sit closer to the altar. 

When was the last time he prayed? He thought hard as his memory started to fail him again. It's amazing these symptoms. They willingly went away at that time as if playing hide and seek with him because they came back in full force just like when children said "BOO! when they found their playmates.

Did the holistic treatment really did it's job on him or was it just a game God's playing with him. To test him, see if he thought that it was science, nature or just a damn miracle. Shame on you, Castiel! he scolded himself for his blasphemous word in the good old church.

Why was this church empty and why wasn't the door locked? he wondered and turned to look at the surrounding. He loved this church, it's simple, non intimidating and peaceful. For sure there's a caretaker at least? or maybe not? those bushes outside badly needed trimming.

Dean would readily cut them off if he'd seen something like that.

Dean. His Omega. The love of his life. Will he still remember his Alpha after he's gone? Or will Michael kept him very busy that he won't even get to be sad? Michael, the Alpha he always doubted but yet he's the one that Castiel pleaded to love and cared for his Omega and his children when he's gone.

Why is he feeling like this? Sometimes he was sure, no, confident, of the miracle that awaits him but most of the time he was positive that he wouldn't make it.

Is he going crazy? Is this one of the final symptoms for someone with his condition? He smiled to himself and then laughed at the irony that he's able to think while being nuts.

"Hello.." Castiel stopped laughing and looked up at the man who stood next to him. He saw a glimpse of the white clerical collar behind the man's crew neck sweater.

"Uh..hi, I'm Castiel. Sorry! I let myself in because the door wasn't lock." he apologized readily and the priest smiled at him, saying that it's okay. 

"You can call me Father Riley, I'm in charge of this chapel." he said and they shook hands.

"Please don't mind me Castiel for I'm going to pray at the altar for a while." he said with a smile.

The priest made a move towards the altar and Castiel stopped him in his tracks. "Wait, father. May I pray with you?" 

"Of course but if you don't mind my asking, what are you praying for?" the kind priest asked.

"My life." 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey guys, who wanna surprise Papa at work? Raise your hands!" the Omega asked his children. They were having ice cream in town, only a block away from Castiel's building.

The children raised and waved their hands enthusiastically and Ellen laughed seeing their happy faces.

"Okay! Let's finish up your ice cream so that we can leave soon, sweethearts." requested the Omega.

But he was surprised to see his Alpha not there. Suki showed him the note he left on her desk. Castiel wrote that he'll be leaving early and won't be back again that day. Dean thought it was strange that his Alpha didn't call him to let him know so he called him on the phone.

His phone was turned off and he turned to Suki and asked if he has a meeting somewhere. The Omega told him no, and Sam was the last person that he met in his office this morning. 

"Sam Wesson?" Dean asked and Suki nodded.

"Do you know why he's here, Suki?" he asked again and she said maybe it's just a friendly meeting because Sam worked close to their building.

"Oh, okay, thanks and I'm sorry to bother you Suki." he said with a smile.

"No worries, my work almost done and I'm leaving soon anyway. Are you guys gonna stay around here? I will inform the security for you if you are." she offered.

"No, we're leaving too, let's go, come on babies." he pulled his children's hand and Carly asked him where's her Papa?

"I'm not sure sweetheart. Let's give him another call on the way home, alright?" he said and the child pouted but said okay.

"Ellen, can you drive us home, please? I can't concentrate if I do." he asked the Beta.

"Sure. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine, Dean. Maybe he's at home already trying to surprise you instead?!" assured Ellen and Dean smiled at her.

"I hope so, aunt. My heart and mind are restless though. Hope nothing's happened to my Alpha."

 

The priest didn't question him further but he began by saying,"We're going to pray to the Archangel Michael, Castiel, you don't have to repeat the words I said, just pray inside your heart. Try to tune out everything else so that you'll be immersed with the prayers." he advised the Alpha who thanked him for his help.

"Your curiosity brought you to me. I wasn't supposed to be here today but here I am. No one really knew about this chapel except for the wonderful neighbors. This is a sign. Be it good or bad, Castiel, I believe this could be your salvation."

 


	27. Chapter 27

Dean can't eat, can't sit and he can't do anything but paced the front porch and tried calling his Alpha numerous times. His phone was still off and he looked at the time, it's almost six. The sky was getting dark real fast as autumn is here and he wondered where could his husband be at this time.

"Dean, come inside, it's getting cold,"urged Ellen as she looked on worriedly at her anxious nephew. 

"I'm okay, aunt! Did he call you or answer any of your calls??" he asked hurriedly and she shook her head slowly. 

"Where could he be??" he moaned and started calling Castiel's number again. Ellen didn't know what else to do as she was worried sick for the Alpha too. It's so unlike him to be unreachable like this. Castiel always call Dean and his children to check on them. 

"I'm going to call 911!" said Dean and before Ellen could stop him, he's already on the phone. She watched as he spoke desperately to the other person and in a matter of minutes, he ended the call.

"They can't do anything until after forty eight hours aunt! What should I do?!!" he raised his hands up in exasperation. 

"Dean, I'm sure Cas will be back soon, come inside, be with your children, they'll calm you." she persuaded and he relented. 

The children were having their dinner and Dean quickly sat between them at the kitchen table. He fed his babies who were surprised at his actions but they weren't complaining.

The siblings discussion about what happened at school that day, distracted him from his worries for his Alpha. Their laughter eased his mind and when they included him in their conversation, he readily joined in.

Ellen let them be and tried calling the Alpha too discreetly. She didn't want Dean to know that she's panicking too, it won't do him any good.

 

Castiel didn't realized that he was in tears till he opened his eyes. The chapel was dark and the only source of light came from a lone candle at the altar which wasn't lighted before. He looked around for Father Riley but he's not there.

Has he left? thought the Alpha, puzzled. He brushed off his tears and try to find his way through the darkness with the burning candle in his hand. He then searched every room in the chapel but the kind priest was nowhere to be found.

Castiel sighed sadly, wishing the Father had waited and said goodbye. How long was he there? He quickly checked his watch and it was almost seven thirty. "Oh no!" he said to himself and pulled out his phone in his pocket. It has been turned off since they started praying.

Castiel ran out with his phone in his ear calling his Omega. He answered on the first ring."Alpha?!! Where are you?!!"

"Baby, I'm sorry! I lost track of time! I'm in Greenwich heading back right now sweetheart! I'm so sorry!" he started the car and drove off, while reaching out for the earpiece in the compartment.

"I'm so worried sick about you, Cas!! What were you doing in Greenwich? and why did you turned off your phone??" asked Dean anxiously though he's relieved to hear his Alpha's voice at last.

The Alpha listened till he finally had the earpiece on. "Dean, I tell you when I get home, my love. I'll be there in less than half hour. I love you, baby, please hang in there, alright?" he comforted his Omega gently.

Dean said okay and ended the call. Ellen looked at him expectantly. "Is he alright?!" she asked nervously.

He nodded,"...yes he is, aunt. He's in Greenwich and he's coming home now." Dean said, his voice uncertain.

She wanted to ask why was Castiel there but it will only caused Dean to worry more so she sealed her lips. 

They waited and in twenty minutes Castiel's car turned into their front porch. Dean who was already waiting for him rushed to hug his Alpha the second he got out of his car.

"Where did you go??" Dean whispered despairingly on his shoulder.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean's heart was beating so hard and fast that he could hear the drumming in his ears. He stared at his Alpha when the man finally stopped talking.

He and Ellen had tried to get a word in, tried to dissuade his Alpha from making the biggest mistake in his life but all their counsels and pleas fell on deaf ears.

Castiel was adamant on having the surgery that might cost his life! Ellen reached for her nephew's hand nervously because she too can't believe that Castiel chose to do this instead.

It's morbid and it's suicidal!

"Dean, Ellen?" asked the Alpha with concern. He expected another yelling match from his Omega or protests from the Beta but their silence speak louder than any words. 

"Are you done talking?" growled Dean dangerously low, still staring at Castiel. Ellen squeezed his hand tighter as if to remind him to remain calm even when she felt like shouting at the Alpha, herself.

"Yes, my love. I know that this is very hard for you, it's very hard for me too, for all of us but I have to do this, Dean. I need your understanding, please." pleaded Castiel gently.

"Understand you?!! I don't understand Why you don't want to listen to me! Why don't you want to go to through the treatment, Alpha,? It may take years but you will live!" yelled the Omega who couldn't contain his emotions anymore.

The fear he had felt initially had turned to anger and desperation. Ellen grabbed his hand tighter but he pulled away and crouched before his Alpha.

"I beg you one more time, please don't do this, Alpha! Please think of our baby inside of me. You'll never get to see your child, how do you feel about that?" cried the Omega as he held his hands.

Castiel pulled him in and hugged him tight. He's in tears but he won't let his resolve falter in front of his Omega. He can't afford to be weak, not now. 

"For how long, Dean? And when I stop it will come back worse than ever. I don't want to spend my life like that it hurt me emotionally. Once more, I begged you, please understand my love" implored Castiel softly in his ear.

The peace he felt while praying in the church and the salvation that he sought were all gone when he witnessed his Omega's affliction. He caused that pain but he knew he's not going to change his mind.

Dean didn't know that his Alpha's doing it for him and their family. He could only foresee his condition deteriorated in the future and it wasn't something he anticipated.

Dr. Shurley himself told him that he might lose control and hurt himself or others. God forbid if he ever hurt his beautiful family. Cyrus and Carly deserved a normal father, not some freak.

"What about my emotion, Cas? What about our children's? I will lose you and they will be fatherless! How could you be so fucking heartless?!!" cried the Omega as he pulled away in fury.

To Castiel it's better this way that Dean's mad at him instead of being sad. It made his resolution much easier.

"You and our children are the very reason why I'm doing this, Dean. Hate me with all your might, shout at me all you want. I'm doing this. This is my resolution." proclaimed the Alpha as he held Dean's face in his hands.

"Fuck you!" Dean cursed him and ran upstairs towards their bedroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it from inside.

"Castiel, please don't do this! Aren't you afraid??" begged Ellen in tears.

"So petrified Ellen, but I'm ready." confessed Castiel firmly.


	29. Chapter 29

Dean refused to talk to his Alpha until he changed his mind and after a while Castiel stopped coaxing him and let him be. Ellen was the victim caught between their silent treatments of each other that she ended being their messenger till she lost it one afternoon. 

Castiel was scheduled to see Dr. Shurley and his surgeon in two hours and he's been asking Ellen to help tell Dean about his appointment. So, she went to the Omega and conveyed his Alpha's message and his response was, "Tell him to go to hell with those two grim reapers!!" Ellen was shocked by his cruel words and disrespect for her.

She dragged him out of his room and marched downstairs to face his Alpha.

"Listen you two!! I won't be coming here, anymore, you hear me?! I'm tired of being your messenger and I'm tired of the way you treated each other!" yelled the Beta. She was glad that Kevin had already sent the children off to school. 

She's been very patient, sacrificing her sanity for the warring lovers for the past two weeks but she had had enough! She turned to her nephew and continued. "Dean! You said you hated your husband! That you don't want to speak to him, ever again, then why the hell did you cry for him every night?!!" Dean had confessed to his aunt that he's been crying himself to sleep thinking of his Alpha.

Her words made Castiel turned to his Omega instantly but he was rewarded with a stink eye instead. They've not been sleeping together. Castiel has been sleeping in Cyrus' room using his pullout bed.

"And you! Castiel!" Why did you just let him be that way! You think it's best? Keep doing that and you will lose him before you even sit your ass down on the operating table!!" shouted the Beta without any care in the world if the neighbors could hear.

Ellen was right, he didn't mean to leave Dean to figure out on his own. Truth was, he was sad because he wanted to spend the last two weeks with his lover before the operation. He missed being with Dean, talking and caring for him, he had missed everything about his Omega. He had hoped Dean felt the same way and Ellen when blurted out the truth, all he wanted was to hold and kiss his Omega right then even if he protests.

"I'm so sorry, Ellen, I didn't mean to make you the middle person but Dean didn't even want to talk to me." he said sadly then turned to his Omega. 

"Dean? I missed you so much too sweetheart. We lived under the same roof but I never felt so lonely, my love." Castiel confided in tears.

Dean stared at him and said,"Why don't you let me get used to this?! Get used to being without you!! After all you already told Michael to have me in case anything happen to you!! You think it's fair for him?!! You're not the only one sacrificing, Alpha!!!You're sacrificing Michael and ME TOO!! OUR LOVE!!! Throw me back to my former lover! Yeah!! You want him to fuck me?! Is that what you want, Alpha?!! Let him be the father of your children?!!!" 

After he'd done screaming, he turned to his aunt, gasping, felt like all the air had escaped his poor lungs for shouting at his Alpha like a madman."I'm sorry aunt, I really cannot do this anymore! I can't talk to him!! and don't worry, I won't make you the referee." with that speech, he ran back upstairs to his bedroom and locked himself inside.

Castiel chased after him and banged angrily at the door when he refused to open. "OPEN UP OMEGA!!!" he growled but Dean shouted back from inside,"NO!!!!! JUST GO AWAY!!!". Incensed, the Alpha stepped back and kicked the heavy wooden door hard again and again till it flung wide opened. He didn't care about the painful throbbing in his head as he advanced towards his Omega, grabbed hold of him, kissed him like his life depended on it. Dean struggled violently in his arms but Castiel only held him tighter and kept on kissing till he surrendered.

Downstairs, Ellen shook her head then sighed with relief when she finally heard their bedroom door closed softly.


	30. Chapter 30

The mates ended up in bed, holding each other close. Castiel gazed down at his Omega, caressing his cheek gently, he missed doing that to him. Two weeks they've slept apart and it isn't only sex that he craved from his beautiful husband, it's this, the tender touches and kisses, the loving gaze, warm embrace. 

"You sure know how to rile your Alpha up, sweetheart. I lost it when you mentioned him. You drove me crazy and I already am, my love," whispered Castiel, frowning at his Omega.

"I had no choice, I wanna make you see what you're going to miss if you go ahead with that operation, baby. I'm so sorry.." whispered Dean back softly and he tilted his head to kiss his lover.

"Did Sam told you about Michael?" Castiel asked as he brushed gently the tears on Dean's long lashes. He's so beautiful that he took his Alpha's breath away.

"...no....I called him, Alpha..." confessed the Omega with guilt.

"When?" Castiel looked at him expectantly, his brow knitted as he frowned.

"...last night. I couldn't sleep, crying for you, my love. I badly needed to talk to someone and I don't want to bother my aunt, she's tired, taking care of us, our children, her home so I thought of Michael. I thought he wouldn't answer my call but he did. So I told him about your crazy plan and he said he knew." said Dean softly.

"I told him not to tell you, oh well...what does it matter now anyway.." said the Alpha in resignation. He knew the former lovers never hide things from each other and it made him sad because he lied to his Omega many times. But Castiel did those things to protect him even when Dean never knew the reasons why.

"What was his opinion of my proposal?" Castiel asked,against his better judgement. Can't contain his curiosity about their phone conversation.

"You mean, your indecent proposal?" teased the Omega, laughing softly and his Alpha.

Castiel smirked at him and swooped down to kiss his lips."Please, just answer my question, Dean." he muttered impatiently.

"He's not exactly thrill because he knew how much I love you" confessed Dean in all sincerity.

Castiel's eyes began to pool as he gazed down at his Omega."I love you so much too, Dean. I was so crazy jealous when I told him to take care of you and our babies, including this one here." he caressed Dean's flat tummy possessively. 

"Why did I fall for an attractive and insane Alpha? I should get myself a regular and sane Beta then perhaps my life would be normal. Don't you agree?" asked Dean jokingly.

"You'll be bored to death, sweetheart. I'm perfect for you." joked the Alpha with a smile.

But Dean turned serious suddenly and said,"Then I need my perfect Alpha around me always. Please forget about this craziness about operation. It cringed the hell out of me just thinking about it, my love. They're gonna cut open your head, right?" He looked at his Alpha worriedly.

"Open biopsy, yes." replied Castiel quietly then he gave a lingering kiss on Dean's forehead.

"It's so scary, please cancel it, Alpha." whimpered Dean in tears and the Alpha let go and looked at him.

"...shhh..don't cry sweetheart. Tell you what. Why don't you come with me to meet Dr. Shurley and the surgeon that's going to lead the operation. I'm supposed to be there in half hour and I'm running late. You wanna come?" he asked gently and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna know what they're gonna do to my husband." he said grimly and Castiel pulled him up to get ready.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Castiel listened as the professionals discussed with one another the procedures for the operation. He looked at his Omega by his side, he looked apprehensive that the Alpha grabbed his hand and rest it on his thigh. "You okay?" he asked softly and Dean just nodded. 

The Omega was amazed that these doctors could talk about his husband's brain anatomy without feelings. He turned to his Alpha and asked curiously,"Why are there four neurosurgeons, Cas? Are they all gonna work on you?" 

 

"Could be, I will ask Dr. Shurley later but see that guy over there?" Castiel pointed discreetly to the oldest doctor among them.

"Yeah?" Dean said as he followed Castiel's lead.

"Well, he's the one who successfully operated the other patient with the brain tumor. He decided to join my doctor's team last minute." the Alpha told him then turned to look at Dean's face."See sweetheart, I'm going to be okay, so don't worry, alright, baby?" he whispered and kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean nodded sadly at him, wishing there's other ways to cure his beloved Alpha than this butchery. 

Dr. Shurley came over and asked his Alpha to come along with them. They're going to take him to the other department for some tests. Castiel excused himself for a while and said to Dean."Why don't you wait for me at the cafe, my love? I'll see you there once I'm done, alright?" 

"Okay," he said and Castiel gave him a quick kiss before he followed the doctors. 

Dean shrugged and sighed. There's no way to convince his Alpha now and hoped that those surgeons will do their best to help the man he loved. 

Dean then walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby floor to where the cafe was located. Once there, he bought a green tea latte and sat at the corner. He took out his phone and called his aunt to check on his children.

Dean smiled when they heard them fighting for the phone from their Nana. Each wanted to speak to Daddy first and Ellen was trying to make them behave. After he spoke to his bugbears, Ellen got on the phone and asked about Castiel.

"He decided to go ahead with it, aunt. I can't stop him." said Dean sadly. Ellen sighed and asked where's the Alpha? He told her that they're running some tests on him and that he's waiting in the hospital cafe.

"What am I going to tell the twins, aunt? Especially Cyrus. He's been asking me so many questions about his Papa this past week." Dean confided and Ellen told him maybe because Castiel's been sleeping in their son's room so naturally he was curious. They both knew that Cyrus will grow up to be a very intuitive individual.

Dean thanked his aunt for taking care of them for him and ended the call. His thoughts immediately went to his children.They're too young to know what's going on with their Papa and Dean wanted so much to shelter his babies from any pain.

He lost his own mother at the age of seven and he didn't want the same fate for his children. Dean held his tummy gently, thinking about his baby that's growing inside of him.

And just like Cayden, he didn't have any morning sickness and he had asked the doctor why was this so. With the twins, he felt like he could die from vomiting. 

Dr.Singer had told him that maybe he hasn't got it yet and was told to come see him when they appear. Dean prayed that it won't happen because he wanted to take care of his Alpha. If he's sick then it's going to be hard on the both of them.

In a little after an hour, he saw his Alpha rushed to the cafe to meet him. "Dean, I'm so sorry I took so long, baby!" he apologized and kissed his Omega before sitting opposite him. 

"So? How did it go, Alpha? What kind of test they did on you?" he asked curiously and Castiel told him everything.

"Guess what my love? That surgeon said that I could have the operation next week. A week earlier from the original schedule." said Castiel who seemed pleased with the turn of event. 

Dean forced a smile as the knot in his stomach tightened at the news.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Castiel took his family out that night. He wanted to spend the whole week with them if possible but he has to attend to few things at work. With the help of his attorneys, most of the important things were already settled.

The employees had been paid accordingly and the Alpha was glad that there were no protests from them. Any way, Suki must've told them the reason he closed the company was because he was unwell. A valid reason no one could contest, not even his clients, old and new.

Only his mother would but he made the attorney promised not to divulge this news to her yet. Only after they closed for good on Friday. His mother's going to flip but he didn't care. All his inheritance that he got from his father, he already bequeathed to Dean and his children. He even gave a decent sum to Ellen and Anne.

These wonderful women had taken good care of his children but he left nothing for his mother. She has more than enough, from her own deceased parents and even his share of the company after all the taxes had been deducted.

"Where are we going, Papa?" Carly asked sweetly on her father's shoulder. Castiel wanted to walk around Times Square and visit the Empire State Building with his family. Ellen declined politely when offered to come along, letting the family spent quality time together. 

"Carly, why can't you walk?!" Cyrus called out to her but she ignored him and hugged her Papa tighter. Afraid that her father might agree with her brother and she should walk like the rest of them. She was unusually clingy towards Castiel that night that Dean felt his heart tug at the sight. He refused to entertain his negative thoughts but he can't seemed to enjoy himself after knowing that the surgery's only five days away.  

"Dean? Come..." the Alpha held out his other free hand for Dean to take. Cyrus held his Daddy's left hand as they walked towards the tallest building in New York. Cyrus was super excited that the minute they got on the top floor he ran to look for the binoculars. It was his first visit there and his parents were surprised at his knowledge of the building features. Dean was happy to see him enjoying himself and Castiel finally set his daughter down to join his brother.

"Hey..." he smiled at Dean and pulled him into his arms. That area wasn't too crowded and the Alpha took the opportunity to kiss his Omega. "Don't be sad.." he whispered as he searched Dean's face. "Smile for your Alpha..pretty please..?" he teased and Dean laughed as his tears started to well his eyes rapidly.

"..your cheesy.." teased the Omega lightly and Castiel replied,"...well...we're at the cheesiest spot in NY...what with all the filming that was done here, sweetheart."

"...well, I love cheesy, so I'm not complaining, Alpha.." added Dean, smiling sweetly at him.

"...then don't mind me if I praise you and kiss you again, Omega.." professed Castiel and he gave Dean the most lingering kiss ever.

After a while, they pulled away and Dean said,"Look at them, Alpha." He pointed towards the twins. Cyrus was lifting Carly by her waist so that she could look through the binoculars but with so much effort that his daughter was shouting,"Higher! Higher Cyrus!" and Cyrus was grunting."I'm trying!! I'm trying!! Arhhh!!" 

They both laughed at their children's antics and Castiel said,"Come on, baby, let's show our babies their world."

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

"I had such a wonderful time tonight with you and our children, thank you so much, Alpha" whispered Dean so softly to his husband in bed. They've been home an hour ago and the twins had already gone to bed, happy and contented.

They were spoiled by their parents that night especially by their Papa. Dean never ceased to be amazed by his husband who always managed to give them all equal attention and he felt so blessed to be loved by him. 

"It's always been my pleasure, sweetheart and I thank you too for being with me. I love you so much, Dean" declared the Alpha as he kissed his lover. 

"I love you too, Alpha...you're irreplaceable." confessed Dean in utter sadness on his Alpha's shoulder. 

"...please, don't be sad my love" coaxed Castiel gently even when his own heart's breaking to pieces.

They had so much fun that evening, walking on Times Square, enjoyed delicious Italian cuisine at his favorite place, followed by ice cream at Eddies and then ended the night at the tallest building in New York. His children's beaming faces, marveled by the gorgeous skyline and Dean's warm and loving embrace will forever etched in his memory.

Dean pulled away and held Castiel's handsome face in his hands"...tell me, what can I do to make you change your mind, Alpha?...tell me please....I'll do anything, I beg you," implored the Omega in tears.

"Dean!.." Castiel hurriedly pulled the distraught Omega close to his body. Dean was hyperventilating that Castiel held him tighter, whispered soothing words in his ear. "Hush, my love...don't be so sad, you're pregnant darling, I worry." confided the Alpha and Dean pulled away again to look at him. His face wet with tears that Castiel's heart wrenched when he looked at him. The devastation that he caused to this man he loved so much! 

"Our baby! Will you change your mind for our baby then, Cas? please!" begged Dean in tears as he pulled his Alpha's hand and placed it against his abdomen.

The tears that he's been holding escaped freely at last when he touched his Omega, the life that they created with love and passion, the child that he may or may not hold one day. He cried harder as he held Dean close again.

"...no Dean...I can't and I won't..." cried the Alpha and then he felt Dean's body lax in his hold. At first he thought that his Omega had passed out due to his intense emotional state but when he looked at him, Dean refused to return his gaze. 

"..my love?..." he asked worriedly and Dean only pulled away from him slowly. He didn't say anything and even when his Alpha called out desperately to him, he didn't turn back. He kept on walking towards their bathroom and locked the door. Panic and fear sets in as Castiel knocked incessantly at the door, begging Dean to open but the Omega wasn't responding.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

The Alpha continued knocking and pleading his Omega to open the door and then he heard the sound of running water. His mind whirled with fear at the thought of Dean drowning himself in the bathtub. 

"OPEN THE DOOR DEAN!!" he shouted out loud that he could hear Carly cried in the next room. "Shit!" he muttered impatiently and ran to his daughter's room to comfort the crying child. After he managed to make her fall back to sleep again, he ran back to his bedroom and saw Dean getting into bed.

"Dean? Why did you worry me like that, my love?" he asked urgently and Dean just shrugged. The Alpha's hands started to shake and he tried to hid them from Dean's view. Fortunately, his Omega was too upset to notice what's happening to him. 

"Please say something.." pleaded the Alpha desperately and Dean shook his head sadly. "There's nothing else to say anymore, except good luck on that surgery and I really mean it...so tired.. I gotta sleep...good night..Alpha."

"I'm so sorry, my love." he whispered but Dean had already settled in bed. Castiel then rushed towards the bathroom and ran the ice cold water on his wrist to calm himself down. Once the trembling gone, he turned off the tap and went to bed.

He held Dean from behind but Dean shied away from the contact and it saddened him immensely. His headache came back when he thought of the constant emotional roller coaster that they had lately and prayed that once the surgery is over, they could start anew. To the God Almighty, he prayed in his heart to be delivered from this affliction that befell their family and to give them all the strength they need to overcome this huge obstacle. 

He let the tear fell from his face. Tears of pain and sadness.

 

The next morning, Castiel woke up to find that Dean's side of the bed was empty. Where is he? he thought as he looked around the room. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and he got up to see if his Omega's in there but he's not.

So he walked out of the room and went downstairs. Castiel searched the entire house then remembered to check in the twins room. His babies were sleeping peacefully and then the doorbell rang. It was Kevin who came to babysit his children. He let the young Beta in and then went outside to see if Dean's car was there and it was. So he hurried back to his bedroom and called his Omega.

"Dean? Where are you??" he asked urgently.

"I'm having breakfast." Dean replied.

"Where??" asked Castiel again.

"At Caleb's down the street." said Dean plainly.

"Wait for me sweetheart! I'm coming!" said Castiel, ending the call and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He dressed in his business suit and thanked Kevin while kissing his children goodbye.

He drove his car fast towards the small diner. It was only a ten minutes drive and he rushed inside to see his Omega chatting with a young waiter who seemed to be in his mid twenties.

"Dean?" he called out as he approached Dean's table. The waiter smiled at his Omega and excused himself to get back to work.

"Aren't you late for work?" Dean asked flatly as he sipped his coffee.

Castiel smiled warmly at him and said,"I wanna have breakfast with you" 

Dean didn't reply him and then Castiel signaled for the waiter. The young Alpha came and Castiel ordered his food while Dean pretended to look at the menu on the table. 

"Is there anything else I can get you, Dean?" the waiter asked and Castiel turned to look at the both of them. Dean smiled and said,"No thanks, Adam. I'm good." Adam returned his smile and walked away.

"He knows your name, sweetheart?" asked Castiel with interest.

"He asked. I answer. We were just being polite, nothing's going on here you that you should worry." replied the Omega flatly.

Castiel sighed lightly wondering what he's Omega's up to. He was aloof, not even smiling at his Alpha. And Adam, the waiter seemed smitten with his Omega.

He was running late for a meeting with his attorney that morning but he didn't care. Being here with Dean is more important to him than some discussion about his company's loss because of the closure. 

"I'm not worried because I know that you loved me. What time did you wake up this morning?" asked the Alpha.

"Six." came his short reply. "You walked all the way here, baby?" Castiel asked again and he nodded.

Castiel was unperturbed. He reached out for Dean's hand and was happy that he didn't pull away. Adam came back with his coffee and Dean tried to pull away but Castiel held him fast.

"Thank you, Adam." the Alpha said with a smile and then turned to look at his frowning Omega. He took Dean's hand and kissed it before the young Alpha who quickly walked away from their table.

"What's that for??" asked Dean infuriatingly.

"For him to know that you're mine." stated the Alpha gently.

"...whatever.." Dean muttered under his breath and looked out the window. 

Castiel knew why his Omega chose to be like this. It's Dean's way of dealing with his fear of losing him. And the way he would deal with this situation? Be closer to his Omega even when he refused to even look at his Alpha.

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Castiel called his attorney to postpone their meeting to the next day when Dean said that he's not ready to go home yet while subtly shooing his Alpha off to work.

"Are you waiting for me to leave so that you can continue your chat with Adam?"asked Castiel curiously. What's going on here? he asked himself. Dean's not a cheater, not his Omega. Was he testing him again? See if he changed his mind about the operation?

"I just wanna hang out here, alright? There's no one at home and I've got nothing else to do." complained the Omega, slightly irritated by his husband's ridiculous assumptions.

"Then I'm not leaving you here. I'll wait till you're ready to go home, Dean." said Castiel with finality.

"Stubborn son of a bitch." he muttered under his breathe and gave the Alpha a stink eye before slapping the wad of bills on the table and walked out. Adam looked at them from behind the counter wondering what had happened between the mates and Castiel stared at him as he went after his Omega. 

"Dean!!" Castiel called out when Dean started down the street. "STOP!" he commanded the Omega and grabbed his hand without any resistance. He led them to his car and told Dean to get in the passenger seat while he got on the driver's.

Dean made no move to put the seat belt on so his Alpha did it for him. He harrumphed lightly and frowned at his Omega. 

"I told you my decision is final and I really hope you'll accept. I love you but don't you dare test my love, Omega." warned the Alpha.

Dean snickered and looked away. Castiel turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot but instead of heading home, he hit the highway. He glanced at the Omega and saw the slight confusion on his face. He must be wondering where his Alpha heading.

Castiel just kept driving aimlessly until his Omega turned in his seat to face him. "Just where the fuck are you taking us, Alpha?!" he asked impatiently.

Castiel smiled and looked at him. "I've been waiting for an hour for you to speak, Dean."

Dean widened his eyes and said,"Are you fucking nuts?!" 

The Alpha gave a small shrugged and said,"Maybe?" 

"Take me home!" Dean commanded and Castiel said no.

"Then where are you taking us, Alpha?!!" shouted Dean, losing his patience.

"You'll see," replied Castiel gently and tried to reach out for his hand but he quickly pulled away.

Dean watched the street names and then Castiel steered the car towards the East and that's when he realized where they're going. He hoped that it's Cayden's and Zachariah's cemetery that they're visiting and not an empty lot for his Alpha!

Castiel then stopped by the street to buy some flowers and put them on the backseat.

"Let's visit our family, sweetheart." he smiled at Dean softly and drove towards the family's lot.

Dean crouched next to Cayden's grave and watched his Alpha pray for his father. After a few minutes he came and sat next to Dean. The Omega looked at him curiously while putting the flowers into the small empty vase next to his son's tombstone.

"Cayden, Papa's here with your Daddy sweetheart. We missed you and we loved you, baby. Have you met your grandpa? He's a fun loving Alpha and you'll like him a lot. Please pray for Papa, my love. I dreamed about you last night, you didn't say anything but you kept smiling at me. Papa don't know what that means my love, maybe you're trying to tell me that you're safe and happy in heaven? I will come back and see you soon, with God's grace."

The Alpha then bent over to kiss Cayden's name on the tombstone. He turned to look at his Omega who's crying silently. He reached out for him but Dean met him halfway and held his Alpha.

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

The rest of the days went by peacefully without any arguments from the mates until Friday night. Castiel was scheduled to be at the hospital by nine the next morning and Dean was looking helplessly at his mate and his aunt. It was after midnight and their children had already left with Sam and Anna.

The Alpha refused to have them come with their Daddy and Nana to the hospital for it's going to be harder on them. Dean agreed. Castiel had spoken to Claire earlier and they both had cried silently, holding on to each other as she prayed for her father.

Ellen gave the Alpha a warm hug and bid him goodnight before reaching out to her nephew. "You sleep tight, you hear? Stop crying, Dean. Castiel needs you to be strong, and I want you to be strong, understand?" she said gently and kissed his wet cheeks. "I love you both, see you tomorrow, I'll drive us there, alright?" she said and both mates nodded.

"Come, my love, I need to hold you so bad." the Alpha beckoned him to take his hand. They spent time kissing, whispering soothing and encouraging words to each other till drowsiness finally took over.

Morning came and Dean reluctantly got out of bed. Castiel was already showered and dressed waiting for him patiently. They have about two hours to spare and Dr. Shurley had told the Alpha to be there earlier to be prepared.

After shower, Dean put on Castiel's blue t shirt that the Alpha had worn to sleep and also his favorite blue sweater. Dean needed to scent his Alpha to calm him throughout the day. Their eyes were swollen from crying that Ellen was sad for them both. 

She drove in silent while Castiel and Dean seated behind, holding each other close, not letting go till they reached the hospital. 

Dr. Shurley greeted them immediately and took both Castiel and Dean away. After fifteen minutes, Dean came out to the visitor's room and sat next to his aunt who reached for his hand.

"Be calm, my baby. I'm here." she said and Dean started to tear up. He bent forward in his seat and pulled the collar of his Alpha's blue sweater over his mouth, kissed it repeatedly. He inhaled his Alpha's amber woody scent and cried silently.

His heart was breaking but there's nothing he could do anymore. Ellen held him and pulled his head to rest on her shoulder. 

"He's going to be alright...he's going to be alright.." she repeated the words like a mantra, rubbing Dean's back to comfort him and kissed his head again and again. Her heart broke too when she witnessed his desolation. 

A nurse came to them to inform that Castiel's already in the operating theatre and invited them to sit near the area. Dean thanked her and squeezed his aunt's hand tight as they followed the nurse. The Omega's heart thumped as he passed the room where his Alpha was in. Wishing that they would let him in but the hospital's restriction wouldn't allow him to do so. 

The room where the nurse took them was private and there's a small window on the door where they could see the operating theater door. It offered the Omega a little comfort knowing that his husband was close to him.

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

12 noon

 

Three hours had passed and the door to that operating room hasn't been opened once. Dean paced the floor of the private room and Ellen asked if she can get him something to drink. The Omega had refused to eat anything and she's getting worried.

"Dean, you're pregnant, you must eat something, baby, come on." she persuaded as she walked towards the table where the refreshments are. Dr. Shurley and his team made the room comfortable for them by providing them with snacks and refreshment. The doctors knew well when family members of their loved ones got operated, no one wants to leave the room at all. 

Ellen took a small chicken sandwich and gave it to the Omega who took a bite and then put it away. Ellen took it back and told him to finish it up. He refused but she scowled at him and he relented. She brought him some milk then and he drank it all for his baby.

"Sit down, come on. Pray with me, sweetie." she coaxed and he obeyed, scenting his Alpha's sweater every now and then.

 

3 pm

 

"What took them so long?!!" Dean moaned as he looked out the small window restlessly. He was so tempted to get out and stood by the hallway to ask the nurses but Ellen told him to be patient. 

"It's six hours already, aunt Ellen!! Why isn't anyone coming out of that room?!!!!" Dean yelled in anguished and right that moment, he saw a nurse and a surgeon came rushing out of the theater and the Omega dashed out of the private room to catch up with them.

"WHAT HAPPEN?!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ALPHA?!!" he asked desperately but the surgeon was busy commanding the nurses and rushed back into the theater. Dean then turned to the nurses and asked the same questions and they had that worried look on their faces but none of them could provide the distressed Omega with any information without the doctor's permission.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ONNNNN?!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and the guards came running towards them. Ellen pulled her crying nephew towards the private room in a hurry while the guards rushed in too and tried to get a hold of the hysterical Omega.

"HE'S NOT DANGEROUS!!! LAY OFF!! LAY OFF!!!" Ellen screamed at them and they distanced themselves instantly.

"HE'S AN OMEGA AND HE'S PREGNANT!! AND THAT'S HIS ALPHA IN THERE FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!! GET A FUCKING DOCTOR OR ANYONE NOW!!!!!" she screamed louder and one of the guards ran outside for help. Ellen calmed her nephew and held him tight, waiting for the doctor to come.

A resident doctor came to the private room in a matter of minutes with the guard in tow. He calmed the Omega and examined him instantly. Satisfied that his blood pressure was in order, the doctor told him to lay down in the next room where there's a bed but Dean refused. He held the doctor's arms and implored the man to check on his Alpha, what had happened to him. Why was the surgeon running out for more help!

"Alright, I will try ask but please do not leave this room or you will endanger yourself and your fetus." warned the doctor firmly and turned to the guards. "Just guard the door and don't touch him, understood?!" They nodded and the doctor left.

It felt like forever till the doctor came back. The Alpha was so reluctant to deliver the bad news to the family. The news that will affect their lives for a very long time. 

 


	38. Chapter 38

The young doctor was saved by Dr. Shurley who came into the room. "It's okay, I got this. Thanks." the surgeon patted the young doctor's back lightly and then turned to look at the expectant faces before him before taking a deep breath.

"What happen, doc? What's wrong with my Alpha? Is he alright? Please tell me now!" begged Dean urgently.

"Come, sit down, please, Dean." the doctor motioned gently for the Omega to sit on the chair and he pulled one to sit in front of him.

Dr. Shurley explained calmly,"We managed to remove the entire tumor but unfortunately there's swelling in the brain and it caused your husband to lapse into a coma." 

"WHAT?!! I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!!" Dean shouted at his face and was ready to flee the room to meet his Alpha. The doctor, Ellen along with the guard quickly held him down and settled him back to his seat.

"You can't see him now, Dean. The surgeons are treating him with steroids to reduce the swellings as we speak. We are doing our best Dean, please try to remain calm. I have to get back in there now. Please stay put, I will come back and report his progress to you, alright. Ellen? Please?" requested Dr. Shurley as he squeezed Dean's shoulder before heading out."Guard the door!" he ordered the guards on his way out. It wasn't easy for the surgeon to go in and out for he must go through the sanitization process every time before attending to his patient. 

"Ellen!!!" Dean cried on his aunt's shoulder, he was frightened, angry at the lack of information and helpless as to wait out for what's going to happen to his Alpha next. The Beta cried along with his nephew because they knew swelling of the brain could cause fatality if not treated fast.

"Dean...Dean..stop crying, sweetheart. Calm yourself down." she brushed his face and looked at one of the guards. "Can help me grab some water, please?" she shook her head in disbelief at their rigidness. The guard obeyed her immediately and passed the bottled water to her. 

"Drink..." she ordered the Omega gently as she held the bottle to his mouth.

 


	39. Chapter 39

It felt like they've been waiting forever for Dr. Shurley to come in again with a more acceptable news about his Alpha. A counselor was sent to him and he managed to calm the Omega further by answering any questions he has accordingly. 

Dean bombarded him with questions after questions and the Alpha answered him to the best of his knowledge. Ellen looked at the time, it's been almost three hours since Dr. Shurley delivered the news. The counselor excused himself to go to the washroom.

It's dinner time for the Omega and now Ellen started to worry for his condition. He only ate the small sandwich that afternoon, so the Beta walked back to the table and grabbed some fruit because she knows that Dean has no appetite for anything right now.

"Dean, eat this, please." she placed the cup of apple slices in his hand.

"I can't eat..." muttered the Omega.

"You must or I will have to force it in your mouth, Dean." warned his aunt seriously and he took one small piece as tears kept falling down his face.

"I know it's hard, sweetheart but you must take care of yourself too." Ellen voiced her concern. 

"aunt...what if..?" he dropped the cup and cried into his hands. She held the trembling Omega and the guard helped clear the mess on the floor. 

The door opened and in came Dr. Shurley and the lead surgeon. The older man told the devastated Omega that Castiel had suffered intermittent seizures but they had stopped an hour ago with medication.

However the Alpha is still unconscious and now he's hooked up to a respirator and they're adding the feeding tube soon.

The surgeon apologized for his condition but he hoped that Castiel will pull through with all the help he got from his team.

Dean and Ellen asked when will he come around and the doctor said, "It's up to him now to wake up." 


	40. Chapter 40

Carly picked the beautiful magenta flowers and placed them in her little basket. She looked up at her Nana with squinted eyes as the morning sun shone directly on her small face.

"Is it enough, Nana?" she asked while holding the basket up for Ellen to see. The Beta looked at the blooms and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. 

"..yes, sweetheart..it's enough.." she said amidst the tears. Carly put the basket down and hugged her loving grandaunt.

"..don't cry Nana, please.." she whimpered softly as she held on tighter.

"okay...I won't sweetheart...come...we're going to be late..your Daddy's already waiting in the car." said Ellen as she held Carly's little hand in hers and walked towards Dean's car.

 

The drive to the cemetery was quiet and solemn. Cyrus had his window down all the way as he chose to look at the outside instead of talking to his twin sister. The little boy spoke very little nowadays and nothing anyone can do to change his behavior.

Dean sat in front of him and he too stared out the window without words. Everything seemed muted to him lately, despite the beautiful autumn trees that lined the streets. Nothing seemed worth his attention anymore. Not even his children. 

 "Daddy? Can we go get ice cream at Eddie's after this?" asked Carly and Cyrus finally turned to his sister and shouted at her,"SHUT UP CARLY!" 

"Cyrus." warned Ellen seriously as she glanced at the boy who muttered sorry and turned back to look at the cars outside.

Dean didn't turn nor answer his daughter's question as his mind replayed the memories of them at Eddie's the night they went to the Empire States building with his Alpha. He shut his eyes tight as the unbridled tears now chose to fall down his cheeks. Ellen looked at him with worry. Like Cyrus, Dean had refused to converse with anybody, even with his beloved Carly. 

"Dean?" she called out to him gently as she focus on the road at the same time. He turned to look at her but did not say anything. Ellen looked at her nephew, he had lost a lot of weight and Dr. Singer was afraid that if he continues to refuse to eat regularly, he might harm his pregnancy. All his advice and counsel fell on deaf ears.

"Don't cry, sweetie." soothe the Beta and Dean turned his attention back to the world outside. He remembered the same thing she said at the hospital weeks ago, "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..the words faded as he recalled the surgeon's words,"It's up to him now to wake up." what does that even mean, he'll never understand. Up to his Alpha to fight for his life? or surrender to his fate? what does it mean? why do doctors talk in riddles? why can't they just tell the truth or perhaps they don't even know what they're doing? One successful surgery made him cocky that he's ready for another experiment. Just what the fuck does he mean by it's up to his Alpha? the fucking words that haunted him to this day! FUCKING SURGEON! FUCKING DR SHURLEY!!! FUCKING NURSES!!! FUCKING HOSPITAL!!!! ..

"FUCKING CASTIEL!!!!" his sudden outburst shocked Ellen and his children that the Beta quickly pulled over to the side of the road. Carly started to cry out loud and Cyrus froze in his seat.

Ellen unbuckled her seat belt and then Dean's. She held the delirious Omega who repeated the obscenities on his Alpha again and again as he banged his fists hard, over and over on the dashboard. 

"DEAN!! STOP! STOP MY LOVE!! STOP! JESUS CHRIST!! DEAN!! PLEASE STOP!! YOU'RE SCARING ME AND THE CHILDREN SWEETHEART!!!" yelled the Beta in a panic as she tried to hold Dean's arms down. 

A pair of small arms circled Dean's neck gently from behind and he finally looked at the face on his side mirror. 

It was his Alpha, smiling softly at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended this story this way as I thought of the different scenarios. As you've read they were on their way to the cemetery.
> 
> It could be to visit Castiel which means that he didn't make it OR  
> It could be to visit his late son, Cayden as his Alpha still struggling to fight for his life in the hospital.
> 
> Most would love to see Castiel lives and so do I but hmm..we'll see.. :)


	41. Chapter 41

"Daddy.." cooed Cyrus near his ear. He hugged his Daddy tighter and Dean realized it was Cyrus looking back at him on the mirror, not his Alpha.  

The loud ringing of his phone startled the Omega that he quickly pulled the device from his pocket. It was Dr. Shurley and his hand shook as he answered.

"...hello..? 

"Dean? This is Dr. Shurley! Can you come to the hospital now? Castiel is awake, Dean. We're attending to him now!" said the doctor with voice filled with excitement and relief.

Dean's heart had almost stopped when he answered the call and now it's beating so fast that he felt like it's bursting in his chest.

"Dean?" the doctor called out gently.

"Dean, what's wrong?!" asked Ellen watching her nephew with concern. 

Jolted from his trance, he took a deep breath to calm himself and told the doctor he'll be there immediately.

Dean the turned to his aunt and said in tears, "My Alpha's awake, aunt"

"Oh..Dean!!" she cried and hugged the stunned Omega. "Let's go!" she exclaimed as she started the car and got back into the street. 

Dean turned his body to look at his son and said gently. "Sweetheart, please put on your seatbelt, we're going to meet Papa," 

His children's eyes almost popped out of their head at the information. They began bombarding their Daddy with so many questions about their beloved Papa and this time Dean indulged them readily. 

Ellen smiled happily at his transformation and thanked the Lord for His divine intervention


End file.
